It's A Dog's Life
by goofnutgav
Summary: Wrecker Ball Diggs, that's the name that was given to me due to my apparent ability to screw things up or blow things up, so I had that going for me in the SFPD. But when I was kidnapped, transformed into a dog, and dumped into the rough streets of San Francisco, I learned how to survive as a dog and was suddenly recruited to go on a mission to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

San Francisco, California, 2010.

I was riding with my partner Shane Larson as we were heading to a car dealership to respond to a hostage situation. My name was Detective Richard Diggs of the SFPD and now was the time to finally make a name for myself in the force. My fellow officers think of me as a hothead and an arrogant asshole, but they have never had to fight to get what they want like I have, and they're just jealous about how good I am at my job.

_"Time to make you proud...dad," _I thought as Shane and I screeched up to the scene in his pristine 1970 Mustang Mach One, blaring "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers, a complete cliche from a buddy cop movie. The engine and the music cut off instantly as we jumped out and rushed over to our commanding officer, Captain Flemming. Checking out the scene on the way over, we could see many officers and a SWAT team standing by, aiming at the mascot for the car dealership, a guy dressed up in a cartoonish Uncle Sam costume, who was busy yelling and smashing up a car window with a sledgehammer with one hand and holding what looked like a remote control with the other.

"Give us the situation, Captain," Shane said as he and I pulled out our standard issue Sig Sauer P226s.

"We got us a first-class nutcase here. Four hostages inside, all used car salesmen...I've got mixed feelings about this shitshow," Captain Flemming muttered as I focused on the perp and realized that the remote control he was holding must be the detonator to the bombs that were currently wired all over the outside of the building.

"Hmm...if that crazy son of a bitch pushes that button, this whole lot explodes and many people will die...I need to get the angle on him," I mumbled as I cautiously moved around to the side and took cover between two cars.

Seeing the man ranting and raving as I approached at the front of the cars, I stayed crouched between the cars and aimed my gun across the hood of one of the cars. Just then, Shane spotted me and his eyes widened in horror. Suddenly time slowed down and everything moved in slow motion as, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shane making large gestures with his arms and mouthing, "Get out of there! What the hell are you doing?! Get out of there now! I said get the hell out of there!" The sudden motion caught Uncle Sam's eye and he turned around to see what the commotion was. At the same time, the men trapped in the building assumed that Shane was gesturing at them and took the opportunity to bolt out of the building while Uncle Sam had his back turned to them.

Upon hearing the men escape the building, Uncle Sam whipped back around, dropping his sledgehammer and pulling a 38 revolver out of his clown pants. As he was raising it to aim at the fleeing salesmen, one of the SWAT officers shot him in a kneecap and his gun and the detonator both went straight up in the air as he went down like a crazy red, white and blue sack of potatoes. I launched myself toward him, hoping to keep the gun away from him and/or catch the detonator. The gun was skidding across the pavement and I could see the detonator coming back down, so I lunged for it and made the perfect grab in midair and rolled right back up into a standing position, feeling pretty badass as I held the detonator high above my head in victory.

I was confused about why Shane, the Captain, the other officers, and the crowd of people in the background were whipping around and fleeing the scene in a panic. It was at this moment that I realized that I was holding the button down and the building was going to explode at any second. I lunged behind the wreckage of the car Uncle Sam had been attacking, landing on the wreckage of Uncle Sam just as the building exploded around us.

* * *

Unbeknownst to me, I was being watched by someone who had sinister intentions planned for me.

"What do you think?" one figure asked eagerly.

"Hmmm...so much capacity for destruction...he would make a fine soldier for my new army...yes, he'll do. Soon, that human will be in my paws and he'll enjoy his new life as my first experimental loyal soldier..." the main figure declared as it started laughing menacingly.

* * *

"Suspension?! You're not serious!" I exclaimed in disbelief while I was currently being yelled at by Captain Flemming.

"You're an uncontrollable wrecking ball, Diggs! You blew up a car dealership, for Christ's sake! The city is filing a lawsuit and the Chief is all over my ass because of you! I don't know what to do with you anymore, Diggs!" Captain Flemming retorted.

"I didn't ask for that crap to happen! Please don't do this to me...this job is all that I have left," I pleaded quietly and Captain Flemming sighed.

"Look, Diggs...I know it hasn't been easy since your father passed away 20 years ago and that you grew up in the system, but you need to learn to work with others or you're not going to move forward in life...hand me your badge and gun, Detective," Captain Flemming instructed.

I was angry at first until I relented by handing over my badge and gun, pissed that I was going through another bad situation in my messed up life. I left the office and passed a K-9 Unit, hearing the dogs snickering at me as I went by.

"Looks like Wrecking Ball Diggs did it again," I heard one of the German Shepherds mutter quietly.

"That human is such a Goddamn menace...it's a wonder why he hasn't been fired yet," the other shepherd remarked quietly.

"I hear that the Captain in his division owed his father for saving his life..." the first shepherd responded as I clenched my fists in response to them mocking me.

Growing up, I've always been able to hear animals talking like people and I thought I was going crazy at first. But as time passed by, I've learned to ignore it and focus on other things. I headed to the men's locker room and entered the room, heading to my locker and getting my stuff.

"So...the Captain must've laid into you pretty good if you have that look on your face," I heard a familiar voice speak, and I closed my locker to see Shane leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Apparently, due to the lawsuit and insubordination, I've been suspended...just another day in my shitty life," I grumbled irritably as I went to leave.

"Well, it's not like you are actively avoiding it either," Shane pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, let's blame Richard Diggs for everything wrong in the world," I said sarcastically and added, "It's not like I'm not used to it."

"Rick-" Shane tried to say, but I held up a hand.

"Just...go be with your wife and kid or Wrecking Ball Diggs will screw everything up again," I cut off with a bitter frown as I passed him and left the locker room.

I passed many officers who were staring at me in disapproval, but I didn't care about what they thought of me as I left the building and went to my car. While I was driving home, I thought about my dad trying to raise me after my mother died in childbirth, then passing away 20 years ago when I was young, and how I had bounced around from foster home to foster home when no other family had been found. I eventually arrived at my house and got out of my car, heading to the front door. As I was unlocking the door, I suddenly felt something tiny and sharp hit my neck. I yelped as I frantically grabbed the small object and pulled it out, looking to see that it was a dart of some kind while my vision became blurry.

"Wha...oh...shit..." I slurred as I struggled to reach for my off duty weapon and fell face first to the ground.

I was losing consciousness and could see a figure approaching me, then I gave up the fight and blacked out.

* * *

I didn't know what was happening, but there were times when I was half awake and dozed off again. When I had finally regained consciousness, I noticed that I was fully nude and strapped to a metal table that was inside a dimly lit room with a big mirror on one wall that reminded me of the interrogation rooms at the station, so it was probably one way.

"What? What the hell is this?! Hey! Let me out of this damn thing!" I demanded in outrage and the lights suddenly turned on.

I yelped at the bright light and slammed my eyes shut, hearing the sound of an intercom turning on.

"I see you are awake...good. That means we can get started," a voice spoke and I struggled against my restraints.

"Who the hell are you?! Do you have any idea of how much trouble you're in?! I'm a police officer and kidnapping is a federal crime, so let me go or you'll find yourself in deep shit!" I threatened harshly, and I felt dread when the voice chuckled.

"Oh, I don't believe anyone will be looking for you since you officially died in a house fire that was caused by a gas leak. Once we took you, we made sure to make it look like you died in an accident so that no one will start looking for you. Long story short, nobody is coming to save you so you might as well get used to your new home," the voice explained cruelly.

"You bastards! You can't do this to me!" I roared in fury while I tried to get free.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you...it would make the procedure that much harder and more painful for you," the voice warned as a mechanical arm with an injector lowered down to my right arm.

"What the hell is that?! What the hell are you going to do to me?!" I exclaimed in fear.

"It's just a little...experimental compound that'll bring you into a new form of existence. Hold still or things will get worse for you," the voice threatened as the needle lowered and sunk into one of the veins in my arm.

There was a cooling sensation at first as the unknown substance was injected into me, but it turned into a white-hot agonizing feeling and I convulsed from the sheer unimaginable pain that ran through my body. I screamed in agony as it felt like my blood was on fire and my body kept twitching from the pain...I didn't know what I felt next, but I heard the sound of my bones breaking and my internal organs making strange noises. I felt my head getting compressed while my neck and face got longer, my ears grew, my torso crunching out, my legs and arms snapping and shortening into an unknown shape, my hands and feet extending and stretching, and my spine growing out from my rear as my skin itched badly. I looked to see what was happening to me and I screamed in horror when I saw the torso, legs, paws, tail, and fur coloring of a German Shepherd. It was all too much for me and I rolled my eyes up into the back of my head while I fainted from shock and denial.

* * *

The unknown figure watched as the former human passed out and was approached by an assistant.

"The compound has been successful, but we have a problem..." the assistant stated and flinched when the figure glared at him.

"If there is one thing I despise, it's problems. What the hell happened?" the figure demanded.

"Well...we tried to implement the loyalty programming into the subject's mind, but it failed because his responses to our orders have been...sporadic and unpredictable. He shows extreme resistance to our programming methods," the assistant explained.

"Why?" the figure questioned.

"He is unusual...atypical. He possesses an iron will, unlike anything we have ever seen before," the assistant stated.

"If he cannot follow our orders, then he is useless...get rid of him and do it quietly. We can't afford to have those mutts discovering our plans," the figure ordered coldly.

"Yes Sir," the assistant agreed and had a couple of security guards take the former human out of the room.

The figure gritted his teeth and punched the wall next to him, unhappy that the project was a failure but he reassured himself that there would be other opportunities.

* * *

I groaned as I was regaining consciousness, waking up to find myself in some alley.

_"Ugh...where the hell am I? Oh God, this has to be a nightmare," _I thought as I looked at a puddle of water and saw a German Shepherd looking back at me.

"Shit...this is real...what the hell do I do now?" I whimpered and added, "I just need to survive and see if I can find the bastards who did this to me, then I'll force them to change me back and prove to everyone that I'm not dead."

Nodding to myself, I made sure to stay away from areas that were populated by humans and moved out to fulfill my new purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

Flea Bite Cafe, San Francisco, 2010.

I knocked over a trash can and started looking for any recent food that was thrown away, grumbling at the fact that I was forced to scavenge like an animal. After I had gotten my bearings, I traveled throughout the city and found out where my so-called funeral was being held, watching my empty coffin being lowered into the ground while my fellow officers and Shane stood at attention.

Seeing my own funeral had made me feel depressed and I left while my ears were lowered and my tail was tucked between my legs, then I had kept trying to survive while the past two months went by and I felt frustrated when I couldn't find any leads on the bastards that changed me into this new form and dumped me into an alleyway like garbage after making it look like I died in a house fire.

_"I swear to God...when I find those assholes, I'm going to rip them apart," _I thought with a low growl, finding a half-eaten hamburger and devouring it just as I spotted something out of the corner of my eye.

I looked to my left and saw a few dogs going through a wooden fence while chatting, prompting me to follow after them when I heard what appeared to be music coming from the area. I entered the area and reared my head back slightly in confusion when I saw that I was in a makeshift bar of some kind, seeing dogs laughing, chatting, playing poker, having drinks, and also seeing one Doberman singing on a stage.

"Hey, you new around here?" I heard a male voice ask me, and I whipped my head to the right to see a middle-aged human walking up to me.

The man appeared to be in his late thirties with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans jacket, gray cargo pants with a belt, and brown work boots. I tried to figure out why a human was in a bar for dogs since he looked completely out of place, but what had gotten my attention was that a few dogs at a poker table nodded at him as he passed by them and I deduced that he was well known in this place which didn't make any sense.

"Woof," I barked to make myself sound convincing but the man didn't look impressed as he stood right in front of me.

"Yes, you're a dog so you don't need to bark at me," the man deadpanned and looked to greet the same Doberman I saw earlier.

"Hey Lance, are you going back to see Annabelle?" the man inquired and the Doberman puffed up his chest in pride.

"Of course my fellow angel, because a guardian's work is never done!" Lance declared while the man kept trying to shush him with a frantic expression.

"Dammit Lance, why not just announce it to the whole world why don't you!" the man reprimanded sternly and sighed as he added, "Just...give Charlie and Itchy my regards, okay?"

"Sure thing! Well, see you later my old friend!" Lance stated and left the bar as the man grumbled under his breath, and I just stared at him in disbelief.

"Sorry about Lance, he's been getting a little touched in the head in his old age...um, are you okay? You're staring at me like I'm crazy," the man pointed out while I was trying to say something.

"Wha...how...the hell...can you understand him?! That's impossible!" I shouted in shock which caused a few dogs to look at me.

"You definitely must be new in town if you've never heard of me. My name is Gavin McCall, owner of the Flea Bite Cafe and it is nice to meet you," Gavin introduced with a grin and I shook myself from the shock.

"Um...well, my name is Richard Diggs or Rick if you want to be short," I said while trying to come to terms that another human could talk to dogs like I could.

"So, what brings you here? Looking for a place to settle down or find some action? Because this is a place where you can either relax or raise the stakes as an old friend liked to say," Gavin inquired as he gestured for me to follow him.

"It's kinda a long story and I doubt that you would believe me," I stated as we sat down at a table and Gavin stared at me.

"Heh, you'd be surprised what I had seen over the years and whatever you'd been through couldn't be any worse than what I've experienced," Gavin stated with a knowing grin, and I sighed as I started to explain since something told me that he was someone I could trust.

* * *

I told him everything about how I used to be a human and a member of the San Francisco Police Department, then I described that I was kidnapped two months ago and changed into a dog by unknown individuals before being dumped into an alley and forced to survive on the streets after finding out that I was officially dead from a house fire that was set up so that no one would discover what had happened to me.

"Jesus...and I thought my life was screwed up," Gavin muttered as he stared at me sympathetically.

"Wait, you believe me?" I questioned and Gavin nodded.

"Trust me, I've seen things that are considered unreal to most people so what you've told me isn't that unbelievable. Anyway, have you found any leads or any clues as to where these assholes are hiding?" Gavin asked.

"Unfortunately no, but I'm still looking even though I have no idea where they took me since I was out cold at the time when I was taken and tossed in that alley once they were done with me," I explained and Gavin frowned thoughtfully.

"Okay...listen, I'll ask around and see if I can find any clue as to where these people are hiding. In the meantime, you keep your head down while you are searching and be sure to watch your ass because you will be sent to a dog pound if a dog catcher sees you without a collar," Gavin warned just as Lance came rushing back inside.

"Gavin, there's a fire that broke out in a house nearby and Annabelle wants us to save the people that are trapped inside!" Lance notified urgently, and Gavin's eyes hardened as he stood up and nodded.

"Lead the way, Lance. Rick, remember what I said and be careful," Gavin reminded me, but I was confused about what Lance had said.

"Gavin, who the hell is Annabelle and what was Lance talking about when he mentioned something about you being an angel?" I questioned and Gavin chuckled mirthfully as he went to leave the bar.

"All I can say is that there are some things in this world that can't be explained by science, so I'll let you figure it out on your own," Gavin declared with a wink and rushed out of the bar, leaving me beyond confused until I eventually put the pieces together and my eyes widened in shock.

_"Holy shit...did I just have a conversation with an honest-to-God angel? I never thought that they would exist or that I would meet one,"_ I thought in astonishment as I left the bar and laughed breathlessly at my encounter with the supernatural.

Unknown to me, a bloodhound narrowed his eyes after paying close attention to my story, leaving his table and exiting the bar while activating a hidden ear communicator.

"This is Agent 32461...I've discovered some interesting intel that the Director needs to be notified about," the bloodhound reported as he was heading to the nearest transporter that would take him to D.O.G HQ.

* * *

A few hours later, a Beagle with a green sweater and glasses, and an Anatolian Shepherd by the names of Butch and Lou were watching footage of Richard Digg on the computer screen as he was moving through the streets of San Francisco.

"So, what do you think?" Lou asked and Butch frowned.

"I don't know about this Lou...are you sure that recruiting him is a good idea? We don't even know if his story is true or not," Butch pointed out suspiciously.

"But when you think about it, it correlates with our recent investigation into a rogue clandestine government organization that's been involved in genetic experimentation to make humans into loyal dogs for their army...not to mention that they are working with Kitty Galore for an unknown agenda. Mr. Diggs is the only person who has witnessed and experienced what this group is capable of, so he will be a big help in finding this group and shutting them down," Lou reasoned and Butch sighed.

"Fine...what do we know about him?" Butch asked reluctantly and Lou looked up Richard Diggs' file, where lots of information about him popped up on the screen.

"Let's see...he was born on June 15, 1985...mother died giving birth to him, father was a cop who raised him on his own until he was killed in the line of duty in 1988...Mr. Diggs bounced from foster home to foster home until he was 18 and joined the police academy later...he graduated and was a patrol officer for a few years until he became Detective and partnered up with a Shane Larson for the rest of his career...oh my," Lou muttered in surprise as he made it to the last page.

"What is it?" Butch inquired.

"Mr. Diggs has a few complaints filed against him...excessive force, insubordination, massive property damage, and he was suspended from the force for blowing up a car dealership just before he supposedly died two months ago," Lou clarified and Butch shot a deadpan look at him.

"So, let me get this straight...you want to recruit someone who causes more problems than he solves? Lou, I don't need to tell you how much of a bad idea that is," Butch stated as he looked at Richard Diggs' human photo with a sour expression.

"True, he may not be a great cop, but he is our only lead so we don't have much of a choice...not to mention he's fearless, laughs in the face of danger, and is trained in hand-to-hand combat while being a good marksman. Plus, he hates cats due to an incident that occurred in his first foster home," Lou explained and Butch sighed.

"Well, hating cats is good but you read his file, he's a Goddamn wrecking ball and a loose cannon so I don't know how this isn't going to blow up in our muzzles," Butch grumbled.

"Sometimes, we need a wrecking ball and his hatred of cats is just what we need to take down Kitty Galore, not to mention that this group is a threat that needs to be taken down or God knows what could happen," Lou reasoned.

"Ugh...fine, but I don't know who you are going to find stupid enough to partner with him," Butch muttered and Lou smirked as he stared at him.

"Easy, I'm looking right at him," Lou remarked and Butch groaned.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Butch retorted irritably as Lou chuckled slightly.

"Better get going because Mr. Diggs managed to get caught by the dog catchers and was sent to the City Pound," Lou told him.

"Christ...I can tell already that this kid is going to be a pain in the ass," Butch growled under his breath as he went to leave.

Lou smiled as he heard the veteran agent grumbling under his breath and he looked outside the window of his office to see CIA, Homeland Security, NSA, DEA, FBI, ATF, US Marshals, and D.O.G agents either walking, working at their desks, or leaving the underground building to go out on missions. It had been years since certain high-ranking humans in the Government and Military was accidentally exposed to this world of cats vs dogs after Mr. Tinkles kidnapped the Brody family and tried to use them as leverage against the American Government.

After Mr. Tinkles was stopped and arrested, the Government and D.O.G covered up the incident, forming a classified global task force dedicated to stopping feline and human terrorism, foreign and domestic. Lou wondered how Mr. Diggs would react to this new world he was about to be exposed to and decided he would cross that bridge when he gets to it.

* * *

I kept thrashing around to escape the two humans that had a catch pole around my neck, the muzzle on me keeping my snarls and whimpers muffled as I was placed into a metal cage that had only a bowl of water and a barred window that let the sun in.

"Shit, this sucker is struggling hard to get loose!" one of the men grunted as he gripped me by the scruff and held me down while his partner took the muzzle and the rope off me.

"It's okay boy, we're not going to hurt you...I'm just taking these things off you," the second man cooed and I felt indignation and humiliation rise up at the baby talk.

_"Screw you buddy!" _I thought irritably and huffed as I quit thrashing around in order to catch my breath.

"There we go, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" the man reassured and started petting my head and ears.

Before I knew it, I started panting and whining uncontrollably in bliss as I rolled onto my back and felt him giving me tummy rubs that felt incredible.

_"Holy shit...feels...so...good. Is this how dogs feel when they get a tummy rub? That's right, just a little more to the left," _I thought with happy barks and the man stopped as he stood up.

The man smiled as he closed the cage door, locked it, and walked out with his partner, then I recovered and felt pure embarrassment at what I just did.

"Oh my God, that was very demeaning...damn canine instincts," I grumbled as I stood up and examined my new home.

The area I was locked in looked like any ordinary kennel and I chastised myself for getting captured when Gavin warned me not to, feeling pissed for getting myself into this situation.

"Argh, how the hell was I supposed to know that they were just around the corner taking a lunch break? Well, I might as well get used to this place until someone becomes my new owner," I stated and grinned nervously.

"Heh, this isn't so bad...hello cage? Good to meet you, floor? Que Pasa, bowl? How are you all doing, 'cause I get the feeling we're going to be good friends...while I'm stuck in the kennel," I sighed while I looked at my reflection in the water bowl and wondered, "This is just Goddamn perfect...could this get any worse?"

As if my question was answered, the water started bubbling and I yelped in alarm when a periscope shot up from the bowl and looked around, causing me to hop back.

"What the hell?! Am I seeing this?! Okay, okay, this is officially scaring the shit out of me...um, hello? Is anyone in there? Hello..." I questioned anxiously as the scope looked at me for a few seconds and went back into the bowl.

Just when things couldn't get any stranger, the floor in front of my cage opened up and an older male Anatolian Shepherd rose up from the floor like he was on an elevator as light poured out from below the platform he was standing on.

"Okay...someone please tell me that I did not see a dog come out of the floor...this is an honest-to-God dream, or I've gone crazy," I muttered as the dog approached my cage door.

"This isn't a dream and you're not going crazy, kid. Listen up, I'm Special Agent Butch and against my better judgment, you are being recruited into a clandestine organization to help fight the spread of terrorism and radicalization, human and feline alike," Butch greeted with a gravelly voice and an expression of displeasure and irritation.

"Okay, hold on, this isn't real...I'm just seeing things...yeah, I'm seeing things because I've finally lost it," I tried to convince myself out of denial and Butch sighed.

"This is not a damn joke and you aren't going crazy Richard Diggs," Butch grumbled and I narrowed my eyes.

"Okay, let's say that I'm not going crazy so how the hell do you know my name?" I questioned suspiciously.

"I just came up out of the floor, so let's assume that I know your name...and your situation of someone changing you into a dog and making it look like you died in a house fire," Butch remarked as he unlocked the door and a look of shock from me made him add, "That's right, my agency knows what had happened to you and who is responsible. While you were spending the past two months chasing your tail and unable to find any leads, there is a classified global task force of dogs and humans charged with protecting the world and we want you to join that task force.

This is a one-time-only offer Diggs, I suggest you take it...unless you want to stay here."

"Look...this is unbelievable so I'm still trying to wrap my head around this, not to mention that I still think you are a hallucination and I'm going crazy from the shock of losing everything," I denied while chuckling nervously.

"Kid, you've spent the better part of a few minutes locked up in here and you already hate it, not to mention that there is a good chance you're going to spend the rest of your life here without finding the bastards that destroyed your life...but the choice is yours. You can stay here, fight against other dogs for kibble and slowly go insane, or you can come with me and fight cats and humans along with getting your life back," Butch offered as he headed towards the platform and I perked up.

"You and the people you work for can get my life back? Hold on, how can I trust you? I know nothing about you and this seems to be too good to be true," I pointed out with a frown and Butch shot a dry look at me.

"Kid, if I was working for the people who did this to you, I would've killed you to keep you from talking," Butch remarked and I grumbled.

"Ugh...you have a point but I'm still keeping my reservations about this for now," I agreed reluctantly as I went over to the platform and stood next to Butch.

"So, where are we-" I started to question, only to scream when the platform dropped suddenly at a rapid speed and I found myself in a hover pod with Butch.

"Oh my God! W-What the hell?!" I yelped in alarm as I looked around to see that we were in a tunnel.

"I just vacuumed the seat, so try not to shed," Butch warned as seatbelts moved and secured us while Butch moved a lever forward.

The Pod fired up its engine and I totally did not let out a girly shriek as it rocketed down the tunnel that twisted and turned like a roller coaster.

"Okay, we are going very fast, too fast, I think I'll be fine...this is nice, this is really fun, I'm enjoying myself!" I rambled uncontrollably in terror.

"Sure you're okay, hotshot?" Butch inquired humorously and I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really good...oh God, not good, not good...yeah, I'm going to hurl!" I groaned loudly and started retching, my muzzle bloating from my lunch coming back up and Butch chuckled.

"HQ, this is Agent 3293, I've got the package," Butch spoke into the radio on the dash as I forced my lunch back down.

I kept screaming as the tunnel opened up into an enormous cavern with many tubes like ours that led towards a building that was shaped like a dog's water bowl, along with an insignia that was a yellow paw and the American flag. The Pod we were in headed inside the building until it docked into a room with a metal door on the right, Butch stopping the Pod and looking at me.

"Careful now, new recruits sometimes get a little woozy after their first ride," Butch informed me as he got out of the Pod, only I was slurring incoherently with my tongue hanging out of my muzzle while everything was spinning.

"Thanks...for...the...advice...asshole..." I struggled to say and tried not to throw up as Butch laughed.

"You okay there, rookie? You look like shit," Butch pointed out with a grin as I barely got out of the Pod and stumbled down the stairs until I laid flat onto my side.

"You think? I'm totally fine...I'm just going to lay down here until everything stops spinning," I groaned as Butch headed towards the metal door that had a scanner of some kind.

"Let's go Wrecker Ball Diggs, the fun's just beginning," Butch urged as I recovered, and I glared while I headed over to him.

"God, did you really have to call me that damn name? I guess you and your agency really do know everything about me...you know, I think we have very different definitions of fun," I grumbled as I met up with Butch.

"Ah, just wait. Now, prepare yourself kid, you're about to experience something no civilian, human or canine, has ever seen," Butch stated as the scanner lit up to show a bulldog looking back at us.

"Greetings Agent Butch, activate paw scan now," the bulldog instructed in a robotic female voice as the gold pawprint appeared under her.

Butch pressed his paw onto the scanner and the door opened, just as my eyes widened in shock at seeing a large room with a massive screen on the wall at the end of the room.

"Holy shit..." I trailed off in awe as we entered the room.

Looking around, I saw many humans and dogs walking around or working at their desks, the humans wearing suits in either tan, brown, or black colors while a few were dressed in FBI raid jackets and leaving with tactical officers in black, tan, or green uniforms with military gear and weapons.

"Okay...I know this is cheezy but this is like Petco meets James Bond," I quipped while grinning in astonishment.

"Welcome to D.O.G HQ, the nexus of our whole operation. There is a thin line between our nation's freedoms and total chaos, so try and keep up kid," Butch stated as we passed a dog who was skateboarding and crashing into a wall by accident.

"There's something I was wondering, why are there humans here and why are they working with you guys?" I wondered in confusion as a female human agent passed us and greeted Butch with a nod.

"Originally, D.O.G had kept this whole thing a secret from you humans but due to an incident in 2001 caused by a dangerous terrorist and human named Kyle Brody who helped us stop him, our world was exposed and now the Government set up a classified global task force comprising of dogs and humans after covering up the whole thing from the public eye.

Our lead agents, human or otherwise, work and train 24/7 to combat all enemies foreign and domesticated. We take global terrorism very seriously and do our damnedest to prevent it from happening," Butch explained as we were passing a mess hall where four dogs were playing poker.

"Hey, Butch," one dog with a hoodie and shades greeted.

"Hey Slim," Butch acknowledged and continued explaining to me, "Why do we do all of this? To make sure anarchy and the collapse of society doesn't break out."

As Butch was finishing his explanation, two female dogs passed us and an unknown urge in me was trying to make me go after them while my muzzle opened and my tongue lolled out.

"Wow, they look beautiful...wait a minute, ugh, God, what the hell is wrong with me?! I'm a human, not a dog!" I exclaimed in revulsion as I recoiled.

"It's your new instincts urging you to find a mate and you're a dog now kid, so quit drooling already. Come on, I want to introduce you to somebody," Butch instructed and left while I was fighting my new instincts.

"Wait, hold up!" I called as I caught up to him and we went into an area called Covert Ops, which was a lab filled with humans and dogs in lab coats.

"Hey, watch your paws in here and don't touch anything," Butch warned me as we approached a small hairless creature of some kind that was sitting at a desk.

"Hey, how you doing, buddy?" Butch greeted and the creature turned to look at us, just as I could see a cat's head looking at us while it meowed.

"God, what the hell is that thing?! Stay back Butch, it's some kind of cat!" I exclaimed in alarm and disgust as my ears flattened and my hackles rose up.

"Meow? Oh crap, I forgot. This is the Catamatron 3000 and it trains you to think like the enemy, literally," the creature explained while the cat head flipped up to show a dog looking at us.

"Ugh, I feel sorry for you for looking like an ugly stick," I stated sympathetically and the small dog huffed as he narrowed his eyes irritably.

"Diggs, meet Peek. He's the Tech Specialist and head of Covert Ops," Butch introduced.

"Hi," Peek greeted.

"Nice to meet you and sorry about before," I apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright, I'm used to it," Peek said nonchalantly.

"So, Peek, you got anything that actually works?" Butch inquired and Peek chuckled.

"Follow me," Peek told us and he hopped down from the chair he was sitting on.

We followed him to a table where two collars rose up out of it and floated in mid-air.

"Butch, your new collar is fitted with the latest Rawhide 7 Communications Package. Lockpick, netting, helium-neon laser, grappling hook, and mint-scented breath freshener," Peek informed him as the metal plates on the first collar opened up to show the gadgets in question.

"Holy crap...I've got to get me one of those things," I muttered excitingly as Peek looked at the blank collar.

"As for you Mr. Diggs, this one is yours," Peek told me and I grinned while my tail wagged.

"Oh hell yeah...so, what does it do?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh, it holds your name tag on your neck?" Peek said uncertainly as a sheepdog was approaching us.

"Really? This is payback for the ugly stick comment, isn't it?" I questioned with a sour expression just as the sheepdog stopped next to me.

"Damn Butch, you look like you lost some weight," the sheepdog commented when he looked at me.

"Um...while I'm flattered and all, I'm not Butch and my name's Richard Diggs," I corrected hesitantly and Butch shot a look at the sheepdog.

"Sam, I'm over here," Butch chimed in with a look of disbelief at the fact that Sam accidentally got our dog breeds wrong.

"Ah damn, sorry about that...my eyes aren't what they used to be. The Director wants to see you two right now," Sam notified Butch and me as he went to leave.

"Get a haircut, you damn hippie!" Peek called out to him as Butch and I put on our collars and followed Sam.

* * *

As we headed up the nearby stairs, I heard the female voice over the P.A. intercom congratulating an Agent Buttercup for the birth of a litter of nine puppies, which was ridiculous and I felt sorry for the parents who had to take care of that many kids as Butch, Sam, and I arrived at an office that was made for the size of dogs and humans. I looked around and saw a window that showed the main room, a sofa, and a desk with many knickknacks and a computer on it as the leather chair behind the desk was facing away from us.

Then, the chair turned and I saw a beagle sitting on it, the beagle wearing a green sweater and glasses.

"Have a seat, gentlemen," the beagle offered and I sighed in relief.

"Thank God...I really need to sit down," I muttered while I hopped up onto the sofa and laid down, only to be startled when the beagle slammed a paw on the desk.

"No, off!" the beagle demanded.

"What?! What the hell did I do?!" I yelped in alarm.

"Off the couch, off the couch!" the beagle ordered sternly and I quickly got off the sofa.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting off so calm the hell down!" I exclaimed defensively as I sat in front of the desk.

"Sorry...it's just that you guys were outside and you were dirty," the beagle explained with an uncomfortable frown.

"That's because we're field agents Lou, so we can't all be desk jockeys like you, sitting around wearing ugly sweaters," Butch teased with a playful grin.

"Hey, I like this sweater because it was a gift from my grandma," Lou defended with an offended expression.

"Um...no offense but can you give it back?" I inquired hesitantly and Sam laughed.

"So...you are Richard Diggs, the former human police detective who likes to blow up car dealerships?" Lou questioned and I winced.

"Yeah, about that...that was an accident," I muttered sheepishly while my ears lowered slightly.

"You seem to have a lot of accidents and problems with people lately, Diggs," Butch pointed out sarcastically, causing me to shoot a withering glare at him.

"Look asshole, my self-esteem is low enough already now quit it with the smartass comments so that we can cut to the damn chase and get to the part why I'm here. I'm here because you guys have information about the bastards that destroyed my life and changed me into this form, right?" I inquired and Lou nodded.

"Correct," Lou agreed and gestured for us to look at the computer while he typed on the keyboard.

Butch, Sam, and I moved around the desk and looked to see a picture showing an insignia of a bird covered in flames while other photos showed incidents of politicians found dead, biological attacks, disasters in third world countries, and reports of human experimentations about men, women, and children becoming dogs of many breeds, shapes, and sizes.

"The reason why you are here, Mr. Diggs, is that we need your assistance in taking down this group. They're a shadow government agency called Phoenix that was formed during the second world war in order to combat and spy on the Japanese along with highly dangerous terrorist organizations, but a few years ago...we had learned from an unknown whistleblower inside the agency that they had gone rogue in the 1960s and were orchestrating many events that you may be familiar with in history.

Things like the Vietnam war, the assassination of President Kennedy, the Cold War, the deadly narcotics flooding the American streets in the 1980s, the first Gulf War, 9/11, and the Global War on Terror...the reason why they are doing it is by controlling the economy and the public through deception, blackmail, and fear. We know why they are responsible for many of these events but we don't know their endgame or what they are planning next.

About a year ago, we discovered that Phoenix was conducting human experimentations in order to change people into dogs and make them part of an army of loyal soldiers, which is where you come in because you somehow fought against their indoctrinating program and they tossed you away in order to get rid of you. You are our only lead to find this group but what's worse is that they have teamed up with a dangerous feline," Lou explained while my mind was struggling to comprehend at the fact that the answers to so many conspiracy theories were revealed right in front of me.

"A dangerous feline? Who is this cat that's so dangerous?" I questioned.

"Three hours ago, we intercepted this transmission of a dangerous terrorist in the criminal underworld and we believe that this was meant for all cats and Phoenix," Lou clarified as he hit a button that closed the window blinds.

"Take a look," Lou told us and the screen on the wall next to us turned on to show a recording of a feline sitting in a dim room as it was petting something.

"Greetings everyone, my name is Kitty Galore," Kitty introduced in a female voice as she leaned forward into the light, and I scrunched up my muzzle when Kitty revealed that she was a hairless sphinx cat.

"Ugh...Jesus, is that thing even a cat?" I wondered in disgust while Kitty continued talking.

"And may I present the most adorable creature in my life, Little Scrumptious," Kitty greeted as she revealed the thing in her paws, which was a white mouse.

"Say hello, darling," Kitty encouraged as she lifted the mouse close to the camera.

"Help me," the mouse whispered frantically into the camera as he was taken away.

"The age of civilization and Man's so-called best friend is over! In two days, a group of fellow anarchists and I will unleash a sound that will send hidden subliminal messages into the minds of humans and dogs alike, messages that will unleash an uncontrollable and primal rage inside those who have no protection against it. I call this sound...the Call of The Wild! Once the world falls into chaos and civilization collapses, we will emerge from the ashes and enslave the survivors!" Kitty explained and laughed psychotically.

"Kitty, I'm home!" a male voice called out and Kitty looked panicked as she turned her head to her right and back at the camera again.

"Nothing and nobody will stop us from making the world burn. Kitty Galore out," Kitty stated rapidly and shut off the camera, then the recording stopped.

"Jesus, the FBI's profile on Kitty being a psychopath was right...talk about sending a chill up my spine. Listen, Kitty and Phoenix have been on our most-wanted list for a year and last week, she and her second in command Paws resurfaced in Germany and stole highly classified military satellite codes.

Our sources have also told us that Paws recently tried to neutralize this pigeon, Seamus," Lou informed us while footage of a cat with metal teeth and the pigeon popped up, the pigeon taking a birdbath in an alley somewhere.

"Christ...nice grill," I remarked under my breath after seeing the cat version of Jaws grinning with his metallic teeth bared for anyone to see.

"We don't know what the connection is, but right now Seamus is our only link to Kitty which will also lead us to Phoenix. We find him and he can lead us to her, then we'll locate where Phoenix and shut them down while also getting your life back, Mr. Diggs.

Here's how it's going to go, we have two days to find Kitty Galore and Phoenix before they activate their Call of the Wild and cause all of civilization to collapse. Your mission will be to locate Seamus and bring him into protective custody before Kitty and Phoenix eliminates him," Lou instructed and I nodded.

"Well...it can't be that hard, right? We just need to locate a potential witness and keep him safe," I muttered and Lou stared at me with a frown.

"One more thing Detective, we need him alive and this mission is classified so try not to attract any attention from the locals by causing property damage, like blowing up that car dealership two months ago," Lou warned and I flinched at his tone.

"Hey, it's not like I asked for that crap to happen...shit like that just has a habit of kicking off when I least expect it," I defended meekly with a grimace.

"Well, it's not like you actively avoid it either," Butch piped up dryly and I started glowering at him.

"You're not helping, smartass," I grumbled unamusedly and Lou cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Anyway, you have your assignment so find Seamus before Kitty and Phoenix does but before you do Detective, stop by our Chief Biologist on your way out so she can take a sample of your blood and study it to discover how you were changed into a dog," Lou instructed and I nodded.

"Sure thing," I agreed and Butch gestured for me to follow him.

After we left Lou's office, Butch and I separated from Sam and headed towards the Biology Lab while I was hoping that this Chief Biologist would figure out how Phoenix's scientific compound was able to alter my DNA and turned me into a dog.

* * *

A/N Sorry for not updating in a while, I was trying to come up with an idea on how I wanted the story to go and I think I did alright. To explain to the readers that had seen the first movie, this is a what-if story on what would happen if certain high-level government employees and military officials were exposed to this secret world and that the Brody family had an older son who was involved in the mission to stop Mr. Tinkles.

What would've been different if I make a prequel is that Mr. Tinkles would've tried to launch a bioweapon and wipe out most if not nearly all life on the planet so that it would be easier to take over and rule as a global dictator...hmmm, I think that would be an interesting idea since it would make sense in a realistic setting and it fits Mr. Tinkles due to the fact that he is a cunning psychopath that has a lack of remorse.

What do you all think? Are you guys interested in my idea and what kind of deadly uncurable pathogen would be perfect for causing a global bioterrorist attack? Let me know by putting down your answer either as a review or a private message.

P.S, I thought it would be interesting to put down a cameo of my first OC character Gavin McCall, so bear in mind that this story takes place many years after the All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise due to the second movie, cartoon, and third movie taking place in the late 1990s. As I said before, let me know what you think and stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Coit Tower, San Francisco, California, 2010.

After we headed to the Chief Biologist's lab, she had taken blood samples and told us that the results wouldn't be done for a few hours, then we left D.O.G HQ and headed to the location of where Seamus was hiding out as the sun had set and it became nightfall.

"This is the rendezvous point so intel says that the pigeon we're looking for flew into that building. Now, remember what the Director said, stay on my six and when I say wag your tail or ask you to jump, you say how hard and how high, got it?" Butch instructed as we moved through the bushes near the tower.

"Sure, but I have one question...what the hell is up with the girly fanny pack?" I questioned in confusion as we jumped out of the bushes.

Butch shushed me as we spotted a dark-skinned security guard sitting next to the front doors with a magazine in his hands, and we instantly took cover next to more bushes as he looked up and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The man stood up from his chair and took out a flashlight, turning it on and looking around as he headed down the front steps.

"Hello?! Who's out there?! You're trespassing after-hours so leave before I call the police and have you forcibly removed from the premises!" the man warned as I heard him getting closer.

"Shit...Butch, what the hell do we do?" I whispered to Butch, who was hiding next to some bushes across from me.

"Now, watch this maneuver kid because I like to call it Fetch a Stick," Butch replied as he grabbed a stick with his mouth and tossed it in a different direction.

The stick landed in a grassy area, catching the guard's attention as he quickly turned his head and frowned in confusion.

"That's it...take the damn bait," Butch quietly encouraged and the guard started to investigate where the stick had landed.

"Oh thank God...let's go before he comes back. You know, all these years growing up in this city and I've always wondered why that tower looks like a giant fire hydrant," I whispered as we left our cover and headed towards the entrance.

"That's because it does look like a giant fire hydrant," Butch remarked quietly while we were moving.

As we were heading to the entrance, I felt a familiar pressure down below all organic creatures eventually do and my eyes widened in horror since I had to go badly. I whimpered slightly and stopped moving with my tail tucked between my legs, which caused Butch to also stop and stare back at me.

"What the hell are you doing, Diggs?! We need to get inside before that human comes back!" Butch hissed in disbelief.

"Yeah, there's a little problem with that...I have to go," I admitted hesitantly.

"Go? What the hell do you mean by go? Quit screwing around and keep moving, rookie!" Butch lectured and I frantically shook my head.

"Dammit...okay, I have to take a leak!" I hissed as the pressure got even worse and Butch started bulging his eyes in shock.

"Are you shitting me?! Can't you just hold it?!" Butch whispered frantically.

"No, I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't use the bathroom right now!" I retorted quietly and Butch groaned in disbelief.

"Ugh...fine, just make it fast or we're screwed," Butch stated reluctantly and I sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Butch...now, where is the nearest bathroom?" I wondered and Butch growled slightly.

"Just go here, okay?!" Butch shot at me and I glared at him.

"Look asshole, I may be in the body of a dog but I was a human once and raised as one. I'm not going to start pissing on these steps because I'm still a human inside and I won't destroy any last shred of dignity I have left!" I refused hotly.

"Listen, kid, your life as a human is gone and the sooner you accept that, the easier it'll be to survive your current situation. Now, just get it over with before that human comes back and we both go to the kennel!" Butch snapped and I groaned wearily.

"Fine...could you at least look away so that I can have some privacy?" I suggested and Butch rolled his eyes as he looked away and moved to the top of the steps.

I made sure the guard was still searching before I moved to the bottom of the steps and looked at a pair of bushes, then I recalled how dogs peed and lifted my right hind leg. I sighed in sheer relief as I emptied my bladder and I almost yelped in alarm when I saw Butch watching me from the top of the steps.

"Butch, what the hell?! I told you not to look!" I growled incredulously as I blushed furiously under my fur.

"Just hurry it up so that we can finish this mission and never see each other again," Butch fired back.

"You know, this would go much quicker if you didn't stare and make me feel more uncomfortable than I already am!" I groaned as I felt like wanting to die from embarrassment.

"Will you hurry up? By the time you are done, our witness will be long gone," Butch snapped irritably just as I was finishing up.

_"I swear...I am really tempted to bite that bastard," _I thought as I rejoined with Butch and we headed inside the tower.

* * *

After taking the stairs, we eventually found ourselves in the observatory at the top of the tower and I looked around to see if Seamus was here.

"Hmm...it's too quiet, I don't like that," I muttered softly and wished I was human or had a gun to defend myself.

Suddenly, I heard noises coming from inside the nearby trash can and someone started grunting and complaining quietly inside it.

"Hey, who's in there?! Come out!" I demanded sternly and when the person didn't, I charged at the trash can and knocked it over with a headbutt.

"What the hell are you doing, Diggs?!" Butch exclaimed in disbelief as I shoved my head inside the trash can and started searching through it.

"Where are you going? I'm not going to hurt you so don't run," I reassured the individual as I snatched him with my muzzle and moved my head out to show that it was Seamus, who was struggling and trying to peck me.

"Hey, hey, easy, easy! Watch the teeth, asshole!" Seamus snapped irritably while he was trying to get free.

"Diggs, put that bird down because he's important and he works for us!" Butch ordered sternly and I obliged by putting down Seamus.

"Hah, informant work? I do neither of these damn things and when the hell's the last time you had a breath mint?" Seamus wondered as Butch and I stood in front of him.

"Are you Seamus?" Butch inquired and Seamus huffed.

"Maybe I am...what's it to you and who wants to know?" Seamus asked suspiciously and I sighed.

"Listen, we're from D.O.G and were here to take you into protective custody so please come with us," I reasoned.

"Are you? Hold on...how do I know you two don't work for that crazy bitch Kitty?" Seamus questioned and Butch cleared his throat.

"The crow flies at midnight," Butch messaged and Seamus looked confused.

"What? What the hell are you talking about and what crow?" Seamus wondered and Butch rolled his eyes.

"That's the passphrase and you answer with 'the eagle..." Butch trailed off to hint him on what to say.

"Owes me bad luck," Seamus guessed and Butch sighed.

"Close enough," Butch groaned and I decided to step in.

"Okay, why does Kitty Galore want you dead bad enough to put a bounty on your head?" I inquired and Seamus shrugged.

"Hell if I know because I've never met her...and that was my cousin Nicky's business," Seamus replied.

"Well, Kitty wouldn't be after you if you didn't know something," I pointed out and Seamus grumbled under his breath.

"Look, Nicky just crashes at my pad sometimes so I don't know anything!" Seamus retorted.

"All right, all right, don't get all hot at us because you're completely safe now that we're-" Butch tried to reassure, only to get cut off when a small dark figure whacked his head with something as it moved past him.

My eyes widened as the figure spun in mid-air and landed to reveal that it was one of my most hated animals...a Russian blue cat and it was standing on its hind legs while twirling a rolled-up newspaper around like it was a bo staff.

"Oh shit, an assassin with a rolled-up newspaper!" Seamus squawked in alarm as he hopped right into the trash can to hide.

"Just stay calm, it's only one cat so we'll take care of it," I reassured Seamus as I looked back at him.

"Hand over the bird," the cat demanded with a female voice.

"I stand corrected...it's only one girl cat. Listen, lady, I really don't want to hurt you so can we please discuss this like civilized animals?" I offered hesitantly and the cat chuckled.

"I'm going to enjoy this," the cat declared as she unsheathed her claws and charged at me.

Before I could react, she swiped her claws and moved away to show everyone that she had written 'I love cats' from slicing up the fur on my chest.

"Hey, what the hell?!" I yelped as I looked down at the writing and started fuming when I saw the cat taunting me with a smirk.

"Okay, that is it! No more mister nice cop so I'm going to kick your ass, lady!" I threatened as I moved in front of Butch and shook myself.

"Diggs, protect Seamus while I deal with the cat!" Butch ordered urgently as he stood next to me.

"Hell with that Butch, that bitch made it personal by assaulting and humiliating me! You protect Seamus while I deal with that cat!" I growled as Seamus left the trash can.

"Screw you guys, you can both have the cat because I'm out of here!" Seamus stated as he took off flying and left the Tower.

"Diggs, I told you to watch the witness!" Butch scolded and before I could say anything, the cat used my head as a stepping stone as she was running to the arches.

"See ya ladies, I gotta fly!" the cat declared as she jumped out of the Tower, and we frantically rushed over to the arches in horror at seeing the suicidal jump.

"Jesus, she's out of her damn mind!" I exclaimed incredulously as we looked out to see the cat plummeting to her death.

Suddenly, the cat did something to her collar and before my eyes, bat-like wings popped out of her backpack and she flew after Seamus.

"Okay, now I've officially seen everything..." I trailed off in disbelief.

"Damn it, you always have to do it your way...don't you hotshot?" Butch grumbled at me as he backed away from the arches.

"Yeah, you have a point so I guess I should've seen that coming," I remarked nervously and looked back to see Butch wearing goggles.

Before I could ask him what the hell he was doing, Butch pulled a cord on his backpack and it amazingly changed into a jetpack with wings and computer displays.

"Holy shit...did your backpack just turn into a jet?" I questioned in shock and astonishment as I approached him.

"Diggs, wait here because I'm going after the witness," Butch instructed and started to take off, prompting me to rush over and leap onto his back.

"You're not leaving me behind!" I declared as we flew out of the Tower and I started screaming from the speed and the height we were at.

We were flying through the air and were catching up to Seamus and the cat, instantly passing them just before both of them made noises of alarm.

"Dammit, Diggs! Let go because I can't see with your paws covering my eyes!" Butch protested as we were flying out of control.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll fall to my death if I take my paws off of your eyes!" I stated and seeing a billboard rapidly approaching made me shout, "Watch it, billboard!"

We crashed through the billboard and I grunted in pain from the impact as debris flew around us, then I gasped in panic and started wondering what the hell I was thinking earlier.

"I'm too old for this bullshit!" Butch complained while we kept flying.

We headed into a construction site and flew through the unfinished building, crashing through objects and sending tools flying until we smashed through a wall with hard hats on our heads. We avoided piping and tried to not die, then we flew into plastic sheeting and I was praying to any deity that we didn't get killed as we headed out of the building and the sheet flew off of us.

"Um, Butch, the witness is getting away so do you think you could make this thing go faster?!" I urged as we were chasing after Seamus and the cat.

"Diggs, this thing was built for me so what the hell were you thinking earlier?!" Butch hollered at me as we followed Seamus and the cat.

I could see Seamus trying to hide by taking cover in a flock of pigeons and they separated when the cat got close, who was about to grab Seamus.

"I'm almost on top of her!" Butch notified me and I prepared to do the stupidest thing in my life.

"Okay, I'll try and get the drop on her so keep it steady!" I shouted and jumped off of Butch.

"Diggs, are you freaking crazy?!" Butch yelled in horror as I fell towards the cat.

"Oh shit, what the hell was I thinking?!" I screamed in terror as I managed to rake my claws across one of the wings of the cat's backpack and I shrieked while I fell down.

I crashed into a tree and tumbled down it, grunting and choking in pain as I smashed into branches and finally hit the floor with a pained howl. I coughed weakly as I struggled to stand up and I saw Seamus hitting a park sign that made him drop to the ground with a squawk, then he stood up and I could see his wing was broken as the cat was charging at him.

"Collar, net!" I heard Butch order and a net shot out of nowhere and pinned the cat to the ground as I limped towards Seamus.

"You busted my wing, you bitch! I have half a mind to peck you to death for what you did!" Seamus threatened as Butch met up with me and we got started with questioning the cat about Kitty Galore and Phoenix.

* * *

After we had put small cuffs on the cat's paws and removed the net, we had moved inside the playground's tube and hours had passed to the point where it was noon and I was far from happy.

"Dammit, lady, we have been at this all night and all morning so I'm getting more than pissed! For the last time, where is Kitty Galore and Phoenix?!" I snarled viciously with my hackles up and my ears flattened.

"For God's sake, I don't know!" the cat retorted and I decided enough was enough by spraying her with a water bottle, causing the cat to yowl as she shook herself.

"Don't like the water, huh?" I mocked smugly and the cat's eyes widened in terror.

"Please, not water! Let me go, you're crazy!" the cat exclaimed and I responded to that by spraying her again, leaving her soaked.

"Diggs, what the hell is wrong with you?! You're using torture and that had been banned by the Director for years!" Butch protested and I shot him a glare.

"Back off, Butch! I'm exhausted, beat all to hell, and pissed off like you wouldn't believe so I'm getting answers one way or another!" I snapped irritably and the cat scoffed.

"Seriously, do you really think I'm going to fall for your good cop/bad cop routine?" the cat huffed and Butch started sniffing the air before his eyes widened.

"Human civilian!" Butch alerted and we all frantically tried to act natural.

Butch nudged me muzzle-first onto his ass and I found myself almost throwing up when I was forced to start sniffing it, just as a kid with curly hair climbed into the tube.

"Hey, doggies...ew! Oh, yuck!" the kid groaned in disgust as she passed us and left the tube.

"Guys, question, why does ass sniffing always have to be your fallback position?" the cat questioned dubiously as Butch and I separated.

"Good question...oh God, I'm never getting that brain-stabbing image out of my head. Wait, don't change the damn subject! We want answers, now talk!" I demanded and sprayed the cat with water again, making her protest as her collar started sparking and malfunctioning.

I heard someone say agent on the collar as it sparked wildly, and the cat tried speaking into it as it died from the water exposure.

"What the hell...where did you get one of those fancy collars?" I questioned suspiciously while Butch looked taken aback.

"Agent? Wait...if you're not working for Kitty Galore and Phoenix, then who are you?" Butch inquired in confusion.

"My name's Catherine and I'm with Meows," Catherine clarified and Butch perked up.

"Meows? Collar, laser," Butch ordered and his collar shot out a laser that broke the tiny cuffs that were on Catherine's paws, stunning me.

"Whoa, Butch, what the hell are you doing and what's Meows?" I questioned in disbelief and Catherine looked at me.

"Mousers Enforcing Our World Safety, feline intelligence," Catherine replied and Seamus scoffed.

"Feline intelligence? I don't know what the hell that is but you broke my damn wing, lady!" Seamus shouted in outrage while showing Catherine his broken wing that was in a sling.

"I didn't intend for that to happen so just calm down. Listen, Meows protect global stability against terrorism committed by dogs and humans, that means you, Rover," Catherine retorted at Butch and he sniffed the air again.

"Human civilian!" Butch alerted us again and I was forced to sniff Butch's ass again as the same kid from before climbed in.

"Can't you doggies do anything else?" the kid wondered as she passed us and left, causing us to separate.

"Ugh...why does ass sniffing always have to be a fallback position for dogs?" I grumbled as Butch groaned in slight disgust, then I looked at Catherine.

"So, you weren't hired by Kitty Galore and Phoenix to find and kill the witness?" I questioned.

"Wrong again, fleabag because my mission is to find both of them and take them down. See Kitty Galore, aka Ivana Clawyou, was one of Meows' best agents until about a year ago. She was on assignment at a cosmetics factory when a guard dog chased her into a vat of hair removal cream.

Hairless beyond recognition and humiliated by her fellow agents, Ivana left Meows and returned home...only she was tossed out the second her owners took one look at her. After that, she had become responsible for launching an Ebola bioterrorist attack on an elementary school in Chicago and went off the grid, changed her name to Kitty Galore and sent a video to us saying that she would make the world burn for what it had done to her," Catherine explained.

"Yeah...I heard about that. The news said that about thirty kids died from being infected with Ebola and no one had claimed responsibility for the attack. God...so, if she wants to wipe out all life on the planet, why the hell are you trying to stop her?" I questioned in confusion.

"Contrary to your belief, all cats aren't evil and we care about people just as much as you do. Kitty wants revenge on society for what had happened to her and she had teamed up with a shadow government agency to succeed, which is why they must be stopped," Catherine stated just as the kid from before climbed into the tube and saw us.

"Hey, doggies," the kid greeted and before we could react, Seamus started growling.

"What the heck is wrong with you, kid?! How many times can you go down the same slide?!" Seamus yelled in frustration and the kid froze while looking stunned.

"Mommy, mommy!" the kid called out as she frantically climbed out of the tube.

"Argh, we've been compromised! Unless you turn into a parrot, never talk in front of civilians!" Butch scolded Seamus, who had the decency to look sheepish.

"Listen, I know Kitty and she is coming after this witness with Phoenix to kill him, which is why you are going to need my help," Catherine reasoned and Butch shook his head.

"Sorry Agent, no cats allowed," Butch refused as he went to leave the tube.

"Well, that something we agree with," I chimed in and Catherine looked at me.

"You guys don't have a choice so just try and stop me," Catherine stated firmly.

I sighed in exasperation as I also left the tube and thought about when I would get my life back and bring down the people responsible for my situation, hoping that this would be all over soon.

* * *

A/N I hope you all like this chapter and if you had seen the movie, then you know things will get even more intense. Since you all know by now, I'm going to make this story a lot darker and realistic than the original movie was but keep the humor that the movie had. Well, let me know how you all like this chapter and stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

D.O.G. HQ, location classified, 2010.

After we had gotten our witness and an Agent from Meows, Butch and I had led them back to D.O.G. HQ and were entering the main room where dogs and humans were working.

"Follow me Agent Catherine and for your own damn good, I suggest you don't make any sudden moves," Butch instructed while we were moving.

At that time, the person speaking on the P.A speakers shouted in alarm due to Catherine walking in plain view of everyone in the building, causing dogs and humans to stop what they're doing and they started staring at us with a mixture of confused and tense expressions.

"Why the hell is everybody looking at me like they've never seen a crippled pigeon riding on a dusty dog?" Seamus wondered as we headed to Lou's office.

"They're not staring at you, they're probably wondering why a cat is inside the building since the people and dogs in this place have dedicated themselves to fighting against cats and other humans," I corrected while we were arriving at Lou's office.

When we entered the office, I was slightly taken aback to seeing a bunch of beagle puppies running around and causing mayhem as Lou was trying to get them to stop, and we all sat down while we waited for Lou to calm things down.

"You guys stay out of there! Patches, no, that computer is not a chew toy and you, get your tail out of that pencil sharpener! Cookie, stop barking at your brother and play nice!" Lou lectured in exasperation while the puppies kept yipping and causing trouble.

"Where the heck is the Dog Whisperer when you need him?" Catherine muttered and I looked at her.

"On the plus side, at least they're all not wearing sweaters," I agreed since I knew how much of a hassle taking care of kids could be.

"The wife is at the Groomer's today so I'm watching the litter," Lou explained just as a tiny robotic dog on the desk started beeping and Lou sighed.

"Patches, take your brothers outside to play fetch and don't take treats from strangers!" Lou called out the last part as the puppies ran out of the office, forcing me to move aside so that they wouldn't collide into me.

"Kids...they can be a real pawful," Lou muttered as he pressed a button on the computer and the large screen on the wall turned on.

What I saw when the screen turned on was a male tuxedo cat wearing a black bow tie while his posture and body language held aristocratic professionalism, then Lou turned his chair and stared at the cat with a fake pleasant smile.

"Tab Lazenby...so, you're the new fat cat at Meows and when I say fat cat, you might want to cut back on the tuna," Lou remarked with a smirk and Tab shot an unamused expression at him.

"Oh Lou, such an unpleasant attitude though I can see they gave you the keys to the executive office. I suppose all that arse kissing paid off but enough pleasantries since we need to have a discussion about you having one of my operatives," Tab spoke with a refined British accent.

"The way I understand it, Kitty Galore is one of yours as well," Lou pointed out with a frown.

"She's our problem so we'll deal with it because you can't even begin to imagine how dangerous she is, especially since she's working with a rogue agency that came from your nation's government. Honestly, you yanks can't even control your own people, not to mention yourselves when it comes to your behavior with the rest of the world. As for Kitty though, she'll never stop unless she has her revenge by committing a global genocide so leave this problem to us," Tab stated.

"She and Phoenix are also threatening us, Tab," Lou argued and I decided to say my peace.

"If there's one thing I learned, it takes a dog to chase a cat," I pitched in firmly and Tab looked at me.

"Ah, you must be the former human police inspector that was experimented on and altered into the form you are currently in. You make a good point lad, but it will take a cat to catch this kitty," Tab told me and I caught questioning looks from Catherine and Seamus and I made a subtle gesture that I would explain everything later.

"Look, this isn't about who should go after Kitty, it's about protecting all life on this planet," Catherine argued and Butch nodded.

"She's right, we can't just sit around arguing jurisdiction because we're looking at a global terrorist threat that hasn't been seen since Mr. Tinkles," Butch agreed and I shot a weird look at him for the bizarre name he said while Lou looked thoughtful.

"Unless...now, this would be a first in our political history since humans became aware of our secret," Lou muttered and I looked at him in confusion.

"With 24 hours left on Kitty's deadline, we may have no other choice so...cats and dogs will have to work together," Tab and Lou said the last part together and my eyes widened in horror as everyone inside the office and out in the main room was rendered silent.

"What, oh hell no! Work with her?! Why don't we just go ahead and start the Goddamn Apocalypse while we're at it?!" I shouted in complete outrage and Butch looked at me.

"Diggs, go wait outside with Seamus," Butch told me but my ears folded back and my hackles raised since the stress was getting to me.

"Work with cats?! It'll be a cold day in hell before that happens and I rather just blow my brains out with a gun before working with a vicious cat!" I retorted with a growl.

"Outside, now!" Butch ordered harshly and I groaned as I turned around to leave.

"This is a big mistake because cats are nasty little monsters that would rather tear you damn ribbons and put you in the hospital for stitches," I snarled as I left the office with Seamus and sat down next to the doors with my head low and my ears flat while Seamus started eating a dog biscuit that was on the floor.

"What the hell do these people want from me? I can't work with a cat and I sure as hell don't want to be locked up in a kennel again either...have you ever lived in a cage, my friend?" I asked Seamus, who looked up at me.

"Nah, I wish...the little swings, free sunflower seeds, that little mirror to hang around on...you know, I've been wondering what that cat said earlier, about how you used to be human. Is that true?" Seamus inquired and I sighed while I nodded.

"Yeah...I used to be human with a job and look at me now, in the body of a dog while everyone I know thinks I'm dead," I muttered with a crestfallen expression.

"Wow, so what's it like being a dog?" Seamus asked and I looked at him.

"It's a whole different experience...being covered in fur and having a tail while your senses are far stronger than a normal human...ugh, I miss having hands since it's much easier and more sanitary to pick things up with instead of your mouth.

Christ, I wish I had my life back and be with my partner Shane again, now that was a sweet setup since I didn't have to scavenge for food and water," I muttered with a fond smile and then I frowned at the realization that I had truly taken everything for granted before my life was destroyed.

"You know who has the sweetest setup? Cats, talk about being pampered like royalty and this one house my cousin Nicky used to work at for Kitty Galore, it was a feline paradise," Seamus described with a smile and I perked up.

"House? What house?" I questioned and when Seamus clarified, I immediately ran into the office where everyone looked at me.

"Butch, I think I know where we can find Kitty!" I exclaimed excitingly and started to explain.

* * *

After I had told Butch and the others what Seamus told me, we were ordered by Lou to head to the location to gather intel and we stopped at the Chief Biologist's office for any news that could determine what I had been injected with and if there was a way to change me back. Once we started chatting with the Chief Biologist, she told us that the compound was unlike anything she had seen before but had told us a bunch of things I didn't understand and was working on something that would help fix my current situation.

We left D.O.G HQ after that and were now in East Oakland where the next lead in our investigation was at.

"This is historic, four species coming together and putting aside all their differences to save the world. Shit, this is like the dream team, except we aren't dreaming so pick up your paws because we're almost there," Seamus said while I felt like strangling him due to the fact that he hasn't shut up since we left D.O.G HQ.

"What the hell are you talking about and can someone shut him up before I go crazy?!" Butch growled irritably as we turned around a corner and were arriving at a blue house.

"You're not the only one who wants to shut him up," I agreed as we stopped in front of the house and sat down.

"This is the joint where Nicky smuggled crap for that crazy bitch Kitty Galore," Seamus informed us and Butch nodded.

"Stay alert, everyone, Kitty could be waiting inside to ambush us so keep your heads on a swivel," Butch warned as he headed to the front door and used the lock pick in his collar to unlock and open the door.

Once the door was open, we peered in for a few seconds before entering the house and I scrunched up my muzzle as I smelled a musky scent in the air, then we moved down the hall and stopped at the entrance to the living room that was on our right before Butch looked and recoiled.

"Watch it, enemy contact!" Butch hissed quietly and the rest of us looked to see a strange sight.

What I saw were cats lazing around and talking to each other like they were on weed or something, and I noticed an elderly woman moving around while she was holding a bag of something in her hands.

"Hey, it's like a bunch of dogs, man," one cat notified the others in a dazed tone.

"Awesome," a few cats replied and I looked at the others in complete bafflement.

"What the hell is wrong with them? They're acting like they are on weed or something since they sound like potheads," I pointed out in confusion and Catherine sighed in exasperation.

"Ugh, hopped up on catnip...cat ladies, such enablers," Catherine grumbled unamusingly and Butch looked at us.

"Okay, watch your six everyone because we have no idea what we're walking into," Butch stated as he moved on ahead and I accidentally knocked over a porcelain cat figure with my tail as I followed after him.

I heard the figure shatter and sat down to wait for Catherine, who was having trouble with the elderly woman until she managed to get free from the woman's arms and I smirked at her after hearing the name the woman called her.

"Hey, try and keep up, schnookems," I teased with a cheeky grin as Catherine passed by with a sour look.

"Go screw yourself," Catherine retorted and I chuckled as I followed behind her and we stopped at a slightly open door where Butch and the others were at, looking in and seeing an exotic shorthair cat talking to a pigeon.

"Alright, it looks like one of Kitty's men is in there making a deal with someone, so we go in quietly to take them by surprise. No one is to move in unless I give the order," Butch instructed firmly and Catherine huffed.

"Excuse me, I'm a cat so I think I know a thing or two about stealth," Catherine scoffed.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the rest of us...especially mister wrecking ball over here," Butch corrected as he motioned his head at me, which I took a great offense too as I shot a glare at him.

"Okay, what the hell is your problem?! Ever since we met, you have been acting like a complete asshole and I'm starting to get sick of it!" I snarled quietly as I leaned into his muzzle and stepped on a small paint can.

Suddenly, I slipped and fell through the door which opened up fully as I tumbled into a laundry basket and toppled to the floor.

"Shit, it's the cops! Screw this, I'm out of here!" the pigeon declared in alarm as he took off and flew out the window while I lifted my head that had woman's underwear covering it.

"Damn it, I can't believe that just happened!" I exclaimed in frustration as I shook my head to get the underwear off, then Butch and the others entered the laundry room while Butch was looking far from happy.

"Diggs, I said quietly! You just lost us one of our best leads!" Butch reprimanded harshly.

"Screw you, asshole!" I snapped irritably as I got up and we turned to see the cat, who looked completely nervous.

"Oh, hey, how's it going?" the cat greeted meekly with a smile and he recoiled as I placed my paws on the washing machine and glared at him.

"Okay, I'm in a pretty pissy mood so talk before things get ugly for you," I threatened menacingly and Catherine hopped up on a stool before she placed her paws on the washing machine.

"Hold on, I want answers so I'll take it from here," Catherine cut in and I shot an unpleasant look at her.

"No, I want answers so back the hell off!" I growled as the cat looked uncomfortable at seeing the argument taking place.

"How about this, I'll give both of you answers and everybody's happy," the cat offered helpfully.

"Alright, now where's Kitty Galore?" Butch questioned and the cat looked nervous.

"Oh...um, who?" the cat evaded and I was pissed after hearing that.

"That's it, asshole! I gave you a chance to talk and now things are going to get ugly!" I growled as I leaned in to bite him and the cat yelped in a complete panic as he backed away from my sharp teeth.

The cat frantically headed over to a lever and pulled it, causing the door to slam shut and the nearby litter box started shaking.

"Um, is it supposed to do that?" Seamus questioned uneasily just before the litter box erupted and an endless amount of litter came shooting out as it covered the floor.

"What the hell?!" Catherine exclaimed in shock while Seamus was hopping to higher ground.

"I'm going to guess that it's not supposed to do that!" Seamus remarked loudly as I moved away from the washing machine and stared at the rising tide of kitty litter.

"Oh crap, that's not good," I stated uneasily as the cat started laughing.

"You dumbasses! In five minutes, this room will fill up and you will all drown in kitty litter! Bet you weren't expecting that, idiots!" the cat declared victoriously as Catherine hopped up on the washing machine.

"You do realize that you're still in here with us, right?" Catherine pointed out in disbelief.

"No, I'm outside and long gone while you bastards are..." the cat trailed off as he looked around and his eyes widened in horror at the realization that he stupidly got himself trapped in here with us.

"Oh God, get me out of here and I'll tell you everything!" the cat begged frantically.

"Well, I guess I can officially say that I'm no longer the dumbest animal in the room!" Seamus piped up.

"Hey, we can get out through the window up there!" Catherine notified us as she was looking up at the open window.

"If we all work together, we can reach it! What we'll do is form a dog-cat pyramid so Diggs, you get on my back and Catherine will get on yours," Butch instructed and my eyes widened in horror.

"Are you out of your Goddamn mind?! She'll shred my back with her claws so how about you get on my back and she'll get on your back," I offered and Butch groaned in exasperation while Catherine shot me an offended look.

"Hey, I'm not going to do that so what the hell is your problem with me?!" Catherine shouted in complete outrage.

"I don't know that and I have no reason to trust you!" I retorted as the kitty litter buried Butch, Catherine, the cat, and I up to our necks.

"Oh, oh, this is just freaking perfect because we're all going to die by drowning in damn kitty litter! Seriously, why the hell can't you cats just go in the yard like a normal animal?!" I shouted in frustration.

"It's just like a dog to rush in without thinking!" Catherine goaded and I started snarling at her.

"Damn it, do you two want to live?!" Butch exclaimed just as the buried door suddenly opened and all the kitty litter came pouring out like a tidal wave as I heard the elderly woman scream.

Once the tide of kitty litter was low enough, we all took the chance to unbury ourselves and we rushed out of the room and past the elderly woman, who was buried in kitty litter while we ran out of the house.

Once we all headed around to the side of the house, Butch and I made the cat back up against the house and Catherine started interrogating the cat.

"Hey, um, you guys aren't pissed about earler...right?" the cat asked hesitantly and the unamused looks being shot at him told him everything he needed to know.

"Where's Kitty, asshole? Start talking now or these dogs are going to tear you apart like a bag of sausages!" Catherine threatened menacingly, prompting Butch and me to bare our teeth and snarl viciously in order to show just how serious we were which made the cat yelp in alarm as he flinched.

"Okay, okay, don't hurt me! Look, I don't know where Kitty is but I can tell you this. For months now, Kitty has been stealing technology from NASA, the Pentagon, and you should've seen what we got from Bill Gates' cat, Mr. Windows.

Now, I'm just the middle cat that takes the parts, give them to pigeon couriers, and they fly them to an unknown location," the cat explains lowly.

"Which is where?" Butch questioned.

"How the hell should I know? As I said, I'm just the middle cat so they don't tell me where the parts are going," the cat stated and Catherine looked thoughtful.

"Hmm...it sounds like she and Phoenix are building something," Catherine muttered.

"Yeah, but what?" Butch wondered.

"Ah, who could understand the mind of a crazy old bitch like Kitty Galore," Seamus remarked and the cat perked up.

"Oh, I know!" the cat piped up suddenly.

"Wait, you know what she and Phoenix are building?" I inquired suspiciously.

"No, but I know a crazy old bastard who just might help you all," the cat clarified as he chuckled and then he started explaining.

* * *

A/N Sorry for taking so long, I was busy working on my other stories but now, here is another chapter for you all to enjoy. So, how do you like the story so far since I think it's going alright.

If you all like this chapter, let me know and stay tuned for the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

Alcatraz Prison, San Francisco, 2010.

After we had gotten information from the cat, Butch took us to Alcatraz Island where terrorists and psychopaths were locked up in a classified high-security government facility under the old prison and now we were heading to a secret entrance for dogs while Butch was speaking to us.

"Okay, everyone, we're going to be talking to a real monster but he might lead us to Kitty so whatever you do, do not say a word and let me do all the talking because we're going to see a serious headcase that'll try to get into your head," Butch warned as we were approaching a dog house.

"I'm sure he couldn't be any worse than what we've faced so far," I remarked and Butch shot an unamused expression at me as we entered the dog house and went down some stairs.

"If I so much as start growing any hair, I swear to God I'm leaving because I can't do hair and feathers at the same time," Seamus grumbled as we made it down the steps and approached a metal door that was guarded by two soldiers dressed in black and one of them opened the door with a swipe of his keycard and used a rental scanner.

An alarm blared with a red light blinking as the door opened and we went in before seeing another soldier sitting in a booth, then Butch nodded at her and she did something to the controls before the cell door on our left opened and we went into the cell block. As we entered the cell block, I saw plenty of cats and humans in cells as they spotted us and started sending cold glares at us while we passed each cell.

We made it to a cell that had unbreakable glass and I saw a white Persian male cat strapped to a hand cart while a muzzle was clasped around his mouth, and he sent us a look that made me feel uneasy as we stopped in front of the cell and two soldiers stood next to us with their MP5s ready.

"Mr. Tinkles...as much as I hate myself for saying this, we need your twisted mind to help us locate Kitty Galore. If you were to build a global WMD-" Butch tried to ask and was interrupted when Mr. Tinkles ignored him and looked at Catherine.

"You'll never find love, you know, since I can tell by the way you're sitting so apart from the others. They wouldn't find any ordinary cat, would they? No...you're an agent of MEOWS so are you spying on your brothers and sisters? Naughty little girl, but that takes a very special kind of feline...someone dedicated, driven, and filled with so much anger.

But at who? Daddy? Who's your daddy, Catherine?!" Mr. Tinkles mocked and he started laughing while Catherine flinched slightly, prompting one of the soldiers to smack the butt of his MP5 against the glass slightly and made a gesture at him to be quiet.

"That's enough!" Butch growled in outrage as he went in front of Catherine to protect her and Mr. Tinkles looked at him.

"Butch, have you gotten old and certainly put on weight...after all these years, you're still only a field agent? How the mighty have fallen," Mr. Tinkles taunted and I stormed up into his point of view with a glare.

"Alright, that's it. You listen here, you crazy bastard, we're here to talk about Kitty Galore and I'm in no mood for your bullshit," I snapped irritably and Mr. Tinkles looked confused as he stared at me.

"Who are you? Hmm...the way you hold yourself and your intense anger is telling me that you have a lot of unresolved issues in your past, quite possibly police work since you have the stance of a K9 officer.

My, my, so young to be dismissed from the force. Tell me, officer, do you hate me? Do you want to make me suffer, like what has been done to you after being abandoned and neglected over and over?" Mr. Tinkles questioned sadistically and I gritted my teeth as unpleasant memories came back to the surface.

"Shut your damn mouth...you don't know anything about me, so go to hell," I snarled quietly and Butch cleared his throat.

"Listen, we didn't come here so that you could screw with our heads! Where's Kitty Galore?!" Butch retorted.

"Alright, settle down because there is one way to stop Kitty Galore and the first thing you need to do is let me out," Mr. Tinkles instructed and I laughed in disbelief.

"Wha...seriously? I would've asked if you're out of your Goddamned mind but we already have an answer for that. There's no damn way we're going to let you out of that cell," I refused firmly and Mr. Tinkles sighed.

"Look, I can't help you stop any terrorists like Kitty because I'm not stupid...I know what happens to those who talk and I'd rather that didn't happen to me. However, I will say this, a cat's eye reveals everything," Mr. Tinkles hinted cryptically and one of the soldiers nudged Butch gently with his foot.

"Time's up, agent," the man notified Butch and we all headed back the way we came.

* * *

After leaving the high-security prison, we snuck onboard a ferry filled with tourists and we were on the deck while chatting about what we've learned.

"So, what the hell was Mr. Tinkles talking about? A cat's eye reveals everything...that doesn't even make any sense," Seamus muttered in confusion and I huffed.

"Why the hell are we trying to figure out what Mr. Tinkles said? He's a manipulative psychopath that tried to kill all life on this planet by attempting to use a bioweapon on humans and animals...just as psychotic as your typical feline," I insulted as I looked at Catherine, who shot a glare at me.

"Ha, psychotic is chasing a ball when it's just going to be thrown again, so talk about a stupid activity," Catherine scoffed and I stood up.

"Let me tell you something, a game of catch is a great exercise because it builds up muscle and my father used to play catch with me when I was a kid," I retorted quietly and Butch looked back at us.

"Would you two please shut the hell up?" Butch hissed irritably and we both stopped arguing after that.

After a little while of silence, the intercom activated and the Captain talked about how there were whales near the ferry, causing people to stop what they were doing and excitingly head to the rails to watch the bay but I was suspicious since I knew whales didn't migrate here until later this year.

"Hmm, something's up," Butch muttered and I spotted a red dot passing Seamus until it stopped on Catherine, causing me to yelp in alarm and Catherine's eyes widened as she saw who was aiming at her.

"Watch it, it's the MacDougall Twins!" Catherine alerted as she gestured at two orange tabby cats wearing wetsuits while they had wrist-mounted guns aimed right at us.

Before I could react, they fired grapple launchers and one of the claws clamped on Butch's collar and the other one was about to head to Catherine's when I moved in the way and it clamped onto mine. The MacDougall Twins threw their grapple launchers over the railing and they suddenly started pulling Butch and me to the edge, which forced us to plant our paws to the deck and we were being dragged instead.

"Diggs, why the hell did you do that?!" Catherine exclaimed in shock.

"I don't know, I just did it!" I answered loudly while I thrashed my head around in a panic.

"Catherine, protect Seamus!" Butch grunted as the MacDougall Twins passed us and went after the others.

We kept struggling and Butch used the laser on his collar, then he got free as I reached the railing and was being pulled overboard.

"Butch, if you're not too busy, I could use a little help!" I shouted in alarm as I tumbled over the railing and gripped the edge of the deck while Butch rushed over to me.

"Hold on, I'll use my laser so hold still!" Butch reassured and one of the MacDougalls jumped onto his head and forced a muzzle on his snout.

"Catherine, Diggs is in trouble!" Seamus alerted while he was busy trying to avoid the other MacDougall and Catherine looked to see me holding onto the edge.

"Oh God, I can't hold on much longer! Do something, Catherine!" I pleaded frantically and Catherine rushed over to help, only she recoiled when she saw the water below and shook her head.

"I-I can't, it's the water," Catherine stuttered and my eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you shitting me?! For Christ's sake, I'm about to die in a second if you don't help me so quit letting your aquaphobia get the better of you and get me out of this damn situation!" I exclaimed incredulously, just as Seamus came into my line of sight.

"Hey, just a friendly reminder, your mission is still to protect me!" Seamus squawked as he spotted one of the MacDougalls and ran away, then I looked back at Catherine.

"Catherine, snap out of it!" I barked and Catherine trembled slightly.

"Oh damn it, I'm so sorry," Catherine whimpered and she started ranting while I spotted a grappling hook that was on the railing nearby, then I had an idea when I looked down and saw the gun attached to the side of the ferry.

"Son of a bitch, here goes nothing!" I exclaimed and let go, then I screamed while Catherine was calling my name in complete horror.

"Oh shit, what the hell am I doing?!" I shouted in terror as I swung up and the grappling hook sliced the rope attached to my collar, then I crashed onto the deck and groaned in pain while I stood up.

I saw the thin MacDougall brother about to grab Seamus and I charged at him, then I knocked him down with a headbutt and kept him pinned with a paw while I was breathing heavily.

"Gotcha, you asshole," I growled and Seamus cheered while I picked up the cat with my teeth and hung him onto the top of the flagpole as Butch and the others approached us.

"Where the hell is Kitty Galore?!" I snarled viciously and the cat started laughing.

"Preparing the Call of the Wild with that human group! Soon, your idiotic canine brains, along with millions of other humans minds, will know what it's like to suffer and society will crumble!" the cat declared smugly in a Scottish accent and Seamus hopped onto the railing.

"Alright, this asshole tried to kill me so why don't you guys give him a smack for me," Seamus suggested and the cat looked at him.

"You're dead, bird, because Kitty knows your pal Nicky gave you the blueprints," the cat growled and Seamus looked taken aback.

"Blueprints? What the hell are you talking about because I don't recall Nicky giving me any blueprints," Seamus pointed out in confusion and I grabbed the cat by the straps on his back to get him off the flagpole, only the pole started bending and I tried to get the cat free.

"Let go, you little shite!" the cat demanded frantically.

"Stand down, Diggs, I'll question him from here," Butch ordered while I struggled to get the cat off the flagpole.

"Hold on, I just need to get him down first," I said while my voice was muffled.

"That's enough because I said stand down!" Butch shouted and I shot a glare at him.

"Would you keep your fur on?! I'm trying to get him down first!" I snapped irritably but I accidentally opened my muzzle fully and the cat went flying after the flagpole slingshot him into the air.

I let out a noise of frustration and laid down on the deck before I looked at Butch and saw that he was appearing far-from-happy with me for what just happened

* * *

After the ferry had arrived at the wharf, Butch had practically forced me to a location away from any civilians and showed me just how pissed he was by shouting at me.

"Diggs, you screwed up everything by letting the carrier pigeon get away, then you almost drowned us in kitty litter, and now you let the MacDougall Twins escape!" Butch snarled at me while the others were looking awkward.

"Hey, it's not like I asked for all that crap to happen and I'm tired of you always getting in my face whenever something goes wrong! You know what, how about you go screw yourself because I'm done with this shit!" I retorted hotly and Catherine winced due to how the argument was getting ugly.

"That's it, I've had it with you because you're untrainable! I told Lou that you didn't have what it takes to be an agent and I was right, not to mention the complaints filed against you when you were a cop told me everything about what kind of person you are!" Butch shouted in outrage and I took a great offense to that.

"Those were false accusations because most people hate cops and what the hell are you trying to say?" I questioned lowly with an angered expression.

"What I'm saying is go home, Diggs...you're off this team and if your father could see you now, he would be so ashamed to see what kind of man you've become," Butch stated and something in me just snapped after hearing that.

I instantly swung at him and Butch yelled in pain after my claws left gashes across his muzzle, then I tackled him to the floor and started beating him relentlessly with Butch fighting back while the others were screaming for me to stop. I eventually stopped and looked down at him while he was groaning in agony with nasty cuts and bruises, then I felt a few injuries on me starting to ache as I leaned down and glared at him coldly.

"Don't you dare...don't you ever go there because you have no idea how cruel life can be. You have no idea what it's like growing up in the system after your father was murdered by a couple of kids that thought he was going to arrest them...you have no idea what it's like being abandoned and neglected over and over and over again until you're 18 years old.

You don't know what it's like being treated like a criminal by your colleagues after being falsely accused a few times, and you sure as hell don't know what it's like when you get kidnapped and lose everything you've ever known! You probably live some cushy life so you got some damn nerve acting all high and mighty since you have no right looking down on me when you never had your life destroyed!" I snarled and stormed away until I stopped near the others and stared at the ground for a while.

"You know, um, why don't you all go on ahead while I check in with MEOWS first," Catherine suggested awkwardly after a long period of silence and Butch groaned as he stood up and left with Seamus.

"You know, you don't have to pretend to check in with MEOWS just so you could make sure I'm okay..." I trailed off quietly.

"I do have to check in with MEOWS but I wanted to see if you were okay," Catherine told me and I looked at her.

"I'm fine so you don't need to worry about me," I evaded and Catherine looked at one of my paws until her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh God, you're hurt," Catherine pointed out in concern and I looked down to see my paw raised in the air while a large splinter was stuck in it.

"This little thing? This is nothing because I've faced worse," I assured nonchalantly and Catherine sighed.

"Well, too bad tough guy because you're coming with me to get fixed up," Catherine declared and I was forced to follow her since it didn't look like she was going to change her mind.

* * *

After I had followed Catherine around the city and we made it into Chinatown, it had become nighttime and now we were arriving at an apartment.

"My humans are out tonight, so just relax while I check in with MEOWs," Catherine informed me as she went through the pet door and I tried to follow, only I was too big to fit through and backed away.

"Argh, how the hell do dogs squeeze through these damn things?" I complained and Catherine looked at me.

"Come on, Diggs, just one paw after the other," Catherine instructed and I managed to squeeze through the small pet door before sighing.

"Okay, if my nieces give you any trouble-" Catherine started to say and was cut off.

"Nieces? What the hell are you talking about?" I wondered in confusion, then I spotted a tiny gray kitten poking her head out from around a corner in a living room and her eyes widened in excitement.

"Look, guys, auntie Catherine brought home a friend and he's a doggy!" the kitten announced and she came running out with five more kittens as they rushed over and swarmed me while they were talking all at once.

"Um, hi, hello...uh, Catherine, a little help please because this is kinda awkward," I begged uncomfortably with a nervous grin and Catherine chuckled as she came over and assisted me until we had headed into the living room and were resting with a few kittens laying next to me while they were purring.

"Is it true there's a spot on your tummy and if I tickle it, your foot will shake?" a kitten inquired while one of her siblings was laying on my side.

"Well, I'm not sure because I haven't experienced it before-" I said and was cut off when the kitten started kneading the area she was talking about and I laughed uncontrollably while begging for her to stop.

"Alright, girls, that's enough so leave the poor mutt alone," Catherine spoke up and the kittens groaned in disappointment as they left and Catherine hopped down from the coffee table she was sitting on before heading over to me.

"Now, let's have a look at that paw," Catherine said and I showed my paw before she added, "Oh, it's just a little splinter."

"As I said before, this is nothing since I got shot before and that hurts way worse than getting a splinter," I stated just as Catherine pulled out the splinter with her teeth and I didn't even flinch.

"Wow, you weren't kidding and I think you might be tougher than my nieces," Catherine remarked while looking impressed and I chuckled.

"Yeah, they're unbelievable...I mean, I'm a dog now and I can't believe they don't hate me," I muttered in surprise.

"Well, I guess they haven't been raised on how to hate dogs yet," Catherine stated and I nodded until I cleared my throat.

"Listen, thanks for fixing me up but I should probably be heading home," I said.

"Home, huh? So, where do you live?" Catherine asked and I looked pensive as I recalled finding my house and seeing it as nothing more than a rubble and charcoal area that was taped off.

"Oh, uh, well...I suppose that I've been at the...you know, I'm kind of between homes right now so I'll probably just-I'll just head back to the kennel," I admitted as I stood up and headed to the window until I sat down and looked outside.

"The kennel? That's terrible and didn't I hear that you used to be human?" Catherine questioned in shock and I looked back at her with a small smile.

"Yeah...I used to be human and it's fine. It's-It's fine, it's..." I trailed off and started frowning slightly.

"Diggs, all that stuff you yelled at Butch, what happened in your life?" Catherine asked carefully and I sighed as I looked out the window.

"I guess it all started when I was a kid and I was riding with my old man and his partner Flemming when dad spotted two teenagers he was familiar with. Dad and Flemming got out of the car and went to say hello when the kids suddenly took out their guns and started shooting at them.

Flemming was about to get hit when dad jumped into the line of fire and got shot...I saw the whole thing but Flemming kept that covered up because he didn't want the press to keep violating my privacy and since my mother died giving birth to me and no other relatives came forth to claim me, I was put in the system and the foster families didn't give a damn about me since they only care about getting a paycheck.

Although there was one family that were nice people, my foster brother was a spoiled asshole who wanted nothing to do with me and since the parents treated him like a prince and he always did something wrong, he blamed me for the incidents and the parents didn't believe me whenever I tried to tell the truth and I was sent to another family that didn't care about me.

I bounced around from home to home until I was 18 and joined the academy after that, but I had issues and no one wanted to associate with me since I didn't look like the friendly type," I explained while Catherine was fully paying attention.

"So, did something change your mind and who was it that helped you through that time?" Catherine asked and I smiled as I recalled Shane and how he helped me through a tough time.

"My man Shane, he's a cop like me. We met in the academy and he helped me while I was going through a difficult time, then we became friends after that because I suppose that he saw something in me that no one else did...I became his partner and I swore that I would never fail him by screwing up," I replied.

"And then what?" Catherine inquired and my smile faded away into a depressed frown.

"I screwed up many times, made mistakes, and got suspended...it's like no matter how hard I try to make my life better than it is, I just keep screwing up and making things worse by causing destruction or blowing things up," I admitted solemnly.

"Uh, could all of this maybe have something to do with you being a loose cannon and not being able to follow orders to save your life?" Catherine wondered hesitantly.

"Look, it's not like I don't want to follow orders and be a wrecking ball that destroys everything, it's just...I've learned pretty early on after my first few foster homes that the only one I could depend on, the only person I could trust was myself. That way, I would never experience the betrayal of someone abandoning me again," I explained.

"Yeah, but no one would be able to help you either," Catherine pointed out and I looked away from her.

"It's not that easy...when you lived the life I have, you just lose faith in other people and believe that there's no more good in this world and that there's no hope for humanity anymore," I muttered quietly and it became silent while I stared out the window.

Suddenly, I heard mechanical meowing and looked to see a toy mouse on top of a cat tree with its eyes blinking red and the sound coming from it.

"Huh, talk about a funky doorbell," I remarked weakly.

"No, it's MEOWS so come on," Catherine urged as she went over to the cat tree and went inside the home that was in the bottom, and I followed after her and had trouble getting in like the pet door.

"Dammit, not again..." I grunted as I squeezed inside and it became very cramped as I curled up to get comfortable.

"Diggs, you almost crushed my tail!" Catherine complained.

"Sorry, so when is the floor thing going to activate-" I started to question and was cut off when we dropped suddenly and I screamed with a startled expression.

We kept falling and going through small tunnels until we arrived at our destination and Catherine got out of the tube first, only I was too big and my rear got stuck as my tail twitched and I struggled to squeeze through while my rear showed at the entrance of the tube.

"Um, a little help please?" I groaned in embarrassment and Catherine sighed as she grabbed my tail and struggled to help get me out of my latest situation.

* * *

A/N Sorry for not updating in a while, I was not only working on other stories but I needed to take a break from this story so that I could figure out what ideas I should come up with next.

I hope you all like the chapter and as for Rick just losing his shit and beating the hell out of Butch, you have to admit that Butch crossed the line there and Rick was completely stressed about his situation so can you blame him for snapping? Everyone has a breaking point eventually and I think Rick's father being brought up in the worst moment of his life is the last straw for him.

I also altered Diggs backstory from the movie and this is what it could've been like if Diggs was born as a human instead of a dog, so I hope you like the chapter.

Let me know what you think and stay tuned


	6. Chapter 6

MEOWS HQ, location classified, 2010.

After Catherine managed to get me free from my predicament, I was following her to the large metal doors that would head into the main room and the doors opened as we approached them.

"Welcome to MEOWS," Catherine said as we entered the main room and my eyes widened as I saw that there were cats everywhere while people were moving around or working at their desks while sometimes speaking in foreign languages.

"Holy crap..." I trailed off in astonishment and Catherine turned to look at me.

"Okay, Diggs, no barking, no drooling, and no chasing any of my feline colleagues," Catherine warned as she headed to a door that led to an office, prompting me to follow her as we entered the office and approached Tab as he was busy getting water.

"Director Tab, Agent 47 reporting in," Catherine announced and Tab turned around to say something, then he spotted me and reacted by yowling in alarm and leaping up to the ceiling where he clung to it with his claws.

At that time, alarms blared as humans took out their guns and cats bolted from the room while they scrambled to lock down the entire area and I sighed in disbelief at the sight.

"Guys, please don't...run. Oh shit, seriously?" I muttered just as I saw humans in tactical outfits with assault rifles moved in and aimed at me while a cat drove a miniature tank and focused its cannon on me.

"What the hell?! Isn't this overkill?!" I exclaimed incredulously as I felt completely sick of people, human or otherwise, threatening to kill me.

"No, no, Tab, he's cool! He's with me!" Catherine frantically reassured and Tab sighed as he looked down at us.

"Oh, Catherine, I feel like a bloody idiot up here...stand down men, he's friendly," Tab ordered and the cat inside the tank groaned as the humans lowered their guns and walked away.

"Oh dammit, I never get to use this thing!" the cat complained with a sour expression before he drove away and Tab managed to get down until we headed to his desk and I felt uncomfortable with the stares and whispers coming from the feline employees.

"We've isolated a voice on Kitty Galore's global death threat," Tab informed us as he played the footage and I recognized the voice in the background as the same one I heard before back in DOG HQ.

"That definitely sounds like a human but we still need to figure out the location of where it was recorded," I chimed in and Catherine perked up as she seemed to spot something.

"Hold up...back up a few frames and zoom in," Catherine instructed and Tab obliged until I saw what appeared to be a poster reflecting off one of Kitty's eyes.

"Son of a bitch, that crazy cat was right after all...a cat's eye reveals everything, talk about pretty damn clever. Tab, see if you can flip the image," I said and Tab typed on the computer until the poster showed the title in the right order.

"Chuck the Magnificent," I muttered and Tab typed on the computer to find the Google search page.

"Okay, let's see if we can find this Chuck fellow," Tab said as he searched the name and title until plenty of information came up about him and a place called Playland.

"Here we go," Tab muttered as he clicked on Playland and I recognized that the place was an amusement park.

"I know where that is so let's bring down Kitty and question her on where Pheonix is," I declared excitingly since I was so close to getting my life back.

* * *

After we had gotten the location of where Kitty was, Catherine decided to have us drive there by using a motorcycle with a dummy driver while I was wearing a helmet and goggles.

"Um, do you mind if I ask you something?! Don't take this the wrong way, but do you know that saying cat got your tongue?! You're not going to rip out my tongue, are you?!" I questioned loudly over the motorcycle's engine and promptly yelped in alarm as Catherine swerved to avoid an oncoming car.

"It's an expression, Diggs!" Catherine called back as she kept swerving and I gripped the seat with my paws.

"Oh God, can you try and drive straight for at least five seconds because I can't imagine the number of traffic laws we're breaking right now!" I whimpered loudly and Catherine sighed.

"Well, I drive like a cat so be a good dog and stick your head out the window!" Catherine told me as we sped through the streets of San Francisco.

"Need I remind you that I used to be a cop before I was thrown into this situation?! I'm pretty sure that what you're doing is not only speeding but you're also committing reckless driving as well!" I pointed out nervously and Catherine looked back at me, much to my horror.

"Just be quiet and enjoy the ride!" Catherine retorted as I let out a scream of terror from nearly hitting a semi-truck.

"Shit, just watch the damn road!" I yelped as we kept driving to our next destination and arrived at a toll booth where a nerdy guy with glasses was reading something I couldn't see.

"Welcome to Playland, parking is five dollars," the man droned with a bored expression on his face and Catherine activated one of the dummy's arms with a flip of a switch.

Quarters came out of a slot in the dummy's arm and the dummy promptly threw them into the man's face, just before we drove past the booth and parked at a location where no one could find the motorcycle. We got out and I took off the helmet and goggles as we moved to the back gate and stopped between two cars.

"This place looks pretty secure, so how exactly are we planning on getting in there?" Catherine wondered quietly just as the gate opened and someone wearing a bear mascot suit came out of the park as the person raised a hand to greet a passing employee and took a seat on a chair near the gate while reading a newspaper.

"Hold on...I have an idea. Butch taught me this move, a little maneuver he likes to call Fetch the Stick," I whispered and moved to the back of the pickup truck on our right before snatching a plank of wood from it and headed back to Catherine.

I focused as I aimed at the area near the person in the suit and threw the plank, only my aim was way off and the plank collided against the person's head which caused a male grunt to escape him before he fell off the chair and I winced from accidentally knocking him out cold.

"Crap, I did not mean to do that...well, he's going to have a nasty headache when he wakes up," I said with a sheepish grin and Catherine rolled her eyes as we headed to the gate and entered the staff area.

We moved through the amusement park and passed many people along the way, then we arrived at a tent that had the same poster on it and I knew that we had found what we were looking for.

"Okay, we don't have much time to find Kitty so let's look for something that resembles baloney with a head," I whispered as we entered the tent and moved to the stage, checking around for any clue of Kitty's location.

"Okay, shit," Catherine spoke up and I looked behind me to see her looking at a fun mirror.

"Catherine, I hope that this lead isn't a dead-end," I said uneasily just as a spotlight came on and shined down at us, forcing me to squint my eyes while Catherine looked away.

"Is this what it has come to, darlings? Cats and dogs working together? Call me old fashioned, but I preferred it when we all hated each other," a familiar voice spoke and I could see a feline figure step forward until it revealed itself to be Kitty as she took the mouse off her shoulder and started petting him.

"Don't worry, you crazy bitch, we still hate you for trying to commit global genocide with Pheonix," Catherine growled just as the curtains behind us opened and we looked back to see Paws grinning at us with his metallic teeth.

"Damn, not even a mother could love that ugly face," I remarked with a slightly nervous tone in my voice before Catherine gasped in alarm.

"MEOWS, this is agent 47-" Catherine tried to alert on her collar but she was cut off when the lights shut off and I felt someone beating the shit out of me before I was restrained with who I assumed to be Catherine and then we were lifted into the air until the lights came back on and I discovered that I was chained up with Catherine and hanging above something covered with a black sheet.

"So, this is how I'm going to die, in a circus tent chained up to a cat...either you have truly lost it or you're going senile, Kitty," I taunted with a smirk, but I was quite frankly terrified at the situation Catherine and I had found ourselves in.

"Oh, you haven't learned true fear yet until my plan is complete. You see, in twenty minutes, I will begin broadcasting the Call of the Wild and chaos will engulf the world as all life on this planet will kill each other in a mindless rage!" Kitty declared psychotically and I huffed at that.

"Seriously, I'm supposed to believe that a bunch of ridiculous noises is going to drive me insane?" I questioned with a laugh of disbelief.

"Ah, so you do understand since I was afraid that your pea brain wouldn't comprehend the extent of my plan," Kitty mocked and I started glaring at her for insulting my intelligence.

"Paws, let's show our friends what we have that'll accomplish our plan," Kitty ordered and Paws grabbed a device before placing it next to Kitty.

"A mind is a complex thing that the world is still trying to figure out, but Pheonix has discovered a way to stimulate certain parts of the brain that brings out psychotic rage and insanity...observe," Kitty said as she turned on the device and holographic footage of a few people locked up in a white cell were banging on the walls and silently screaming to be let out when an unknown distortion in the air moved through the room.

I watched as the waves hit the people and they stopped banging on the walls before turning to look at each other with rage and hate in their eyes, then I was horrified to see them lunging at each other and fists went flying as they beat each other to death until nearly all of them had brutally killed each other by constant attacks and the last one was sending his fists over and over into one of the dead men on the floor with a silent roar.

Once the man was done, he stood up covered in blood before heading over to the wall and bashing his head against it repeatedly until he fell to the ground dead with his face completely bloody and broken.

"Look how beautiful it is...seeing them losing control like any morals they were raised with are completely none-existent and only care about destruction like the savage animals they are until they are alone and unloved. Seem familiar, Detective Diggs?" Kitty spoke gleefully while I stared at her in horror and flinched at her for bringing up the worst moments of my life.

"You're out of your Goddamned mind because it's not possible to wipe out all life on this planet. What're you going to do, go door to door with your little sound? That would take millions of years and I doubt that humans and animals will let you just screw with their heads," Catherine spat defiantly and Kitty chuckled.

"That's true unless I had a satellite," Kitty declared sadistically as a hologram of the world and the satellite appeared while she added, "Why do you think I've been telling you all of this? I got time to kill until my satellite's in position and once I beam the signal, it will instantly broadcast from every TV, radio, computer, and cell phone on Earth!"

"You're insane, I'm going to get out of these chains and stop you...then you are going to tell me where Pheonix is so that they can change me back to normal!" I growled as I struggled to get loose but Kitty started laughing.

"You think you can be changed back to normal? Sorry Detective, but the serum they injected you with ensured that the changes are permanent so you'll never get your life back, if you had one in the first place," Kitty taunted and my blood ran cold at what she just told me.

"You're lying, they forced me into this form and they can change me back!" I shouted as I was slipping into complete denial but Kitty sighed while shaking her head.

"Poor little human, slipping into complete denial even after the truth was revealed...why do you think they wanted an army of dogs? To create the perfect soldiers that never questioned orders or rebelled against them so they made sure that the changes were permanent to ensure their complete cooperation and loyalty after the soldiers realize they had no place to go.

Now that you know the truth and have nothing to fight for anymore, sit back and relax since perhaps you'd care for a drink of water," Kitty quipped as Paws pulled off the sheet on the object to reveal that it was a tank of water.

"Oh God, anything but water!" Catherine yowled in terror as Kitty scratched the bag that was holding us up and sand came pouring out while we started lowering to the tank.

"Have fun taking a nice dip, I'm sure it'll be...refreshing," Kitty joked and laughed as she, her pet mouse, and Paws left the tent while Catherine was struggling but I wasn't moving and staring at nothing with a look of grief and despair while tears were welling up.

"Oh crap, there's got to be a way out of here!" Catherine whimpered.

"What's the point anymore? There's no reason to fight so why delay something that'll be quick," I muttered blankly and Catherine shot me an expression of horror.

"What the hell are you saying, Diggs?! Quit screwing around and help me get us out of here!" Catherine exclaimed in disbelief.

"There's no point, we're going to die so why not enjoy our last moments while we still can," I stated and Catherine gasped in shock as I stared at her with a dead expression.

"Jesus, Diggs, don't say that! We will get out of this so let me think!" Catherine shouted and then her eyes widened as she appeared to come up with an idea and reached out to my collar.

Catherine managed to unbuckle my collar and used it to pick the lock that was keeping her chained up until she was free and hopped up to the edges of the tank, then she went to pick the lock keeping me chained up but accidentally dropped the collar into the tank of water.

"Shit, just hold on and I'll get you out of there, Diggs!" Catherine assured but I didn't react.

"Just go...there's no point in saving me so go stop Kitty," I refused and Catherine let out a noise of disbelief.

"I'm not leaving you, Diggs!" Catherine exclaimed firmly and then she suddenly jumped into the water before swimming down and getting the collar just as I fully entered the water and she picked the lock.

I was freed and Catherine swam up to the surface but I stayed under and quit holding my breath, letting the water in and my lungs started burning in pain from the lack of oxygen. I closed my eyes as I felt small paws struggling to pull me up but Catherine was having no luck while I accepted my death, feeling peaceful as I was drowning and just letting my consciousness drift away.

I didn't know what happened next, but I was drifting through a dark tunnel at a quick speed and witnessed a light in the distance getting bigger and brighter until I was forced to shut my eyes and felt warm and safe, then I opened my eyes and gasped softly as I was floating through a pair of golden gates with several other dogs and humans. I was dumbstruck by what I was seeing as I saw a crowd of humans and dogs standing on clouds while they were wearing white robes and had wings and halos.

Once I landed onto the clouds, I felt panic swell up since I was bracing myself for falling through but nothing happened as a dog with a bored expression was holding a clipboard and looking through it. The dog was writing down on it and listing off names until he saw me and he arched a furry brow.

"Hmm, you're not on the list. What's your name?" the dog asked while I was still struggling to comprehend that I was quite possibly in Heaven.

"Um, Richard Diggs," I stuttered and his eyes widened in realization as the others looked at me and started whispering to each other.

"I see...wait here, someone's expecting you and I need to get him," the dog informed me before leaving and another one took his place while she started checking off names.

I was completely confused as to why I was so important but something told me to stay put and I waited until the dog came back with a male lanky German Shepherd mix with one ear tilted in a cocky angle and a male dachshund as they approached me.

"He's all yours," the dog said and went back to his post as the two dogs looked at me, the German Shepherd sighing as he looked at the dachshund.

"Well, better get this over with," the dog grumbled before looking back at me and putting up a suave smile as he added, "So, you're the kid we've been assigned to? Nice to meet you, the name's Charlie Barkin and that's Itchy Itchiford."

"Hello, good to meet you," Itchy greeted as I sat down and let out a breath I've been holding in.

"Hi, is this place...Heaven?" I questioned hesitantly and Charlie smirked as he approached me and rested an arm around my shoulders while he gestured to the area around us.

"Yep, pearly gates and everything so welcome to paradise as a friend used to say," Charlie remarked while I was taking in everything around me with an expression of astonishment.

"I have so many questions," I stated and Charlie chuckled as he removed his arm from my shoulders but then his smile vanished and he started looking at me with a look of complete seriousness as we started walking.

"I'm sure there are many things you want to ask but there's no time for that since you need to listen carefully. You aren't supposed to be here since it's not your time yet, which is why you technically offing yourself took everyone completely by surprise and now we're here to be your Guardian Angels so that we can talk to you and see if you can make a decision that'll change everything," Charlie explained while we stopped walking and I was angry at hearing that since it would mean that I had to go back to the mortal world.

"Are you serious? I'm free of all the pain and suffering I've experienced in my life and I have to go back?! And what do you mean that I've technically killed myself?!" I demanded in outrage.

"Well, you're neither alive or dead and simply drifting through limbo while your new accomplices back in the mortal world are struggling to revive you to save your life. Listen, kid, a friend and I had been in your position once and it almost didn't end well, but it turned out okay for us in the end so now we're here after living long and happy lives while that friend of ours is helping those in need.

You think you're alone, but you're not since that cat you met cares about you enough to get you out of that tank of water and try to save your life...imagine that, cats and dogs actually becoming friends since such a thing would've been unthinkable back when Itchy and I was alive," Charlie told me with a smirk but I was unhappy to hear what he was saying.

"There's no point in going back...the only reason why I kept fighting is that the hope of getting my life back was the only thing that kept me going, only that hope had been completely shredded when I found out the truth so there's no point anymore," I spat bitterly while I was struggling hard not to cry and Charlie rested a paw on my shoulder while staring sympathetically.

"I know you may think that you have nothing left to live for, but that's not true because Catherine and the others are frantically trying to bring you back so that should tell you something. Let me ask you something, how do you see them? Do you see them as colleagues or do you see them as friends?" Charlie questioned and I frowned as I thought about what he said.

I recalled Catherine telling me that if I couldn't trust anyone, then no one would be able to help me since I couldn't let them in due to years of betrayal and neglect. I also remembered the expression of concern on her face as she looked at me and started to consider if maybe I was wrong and people did care about me but I kept pushing them away.

"I don't know what I see them as...but I lost the only thing that kept me going so what do I do? How do I find my place in a world that only sees me as a force of destruction?" I questioned uncertainly and Charlie smiled as he took his paw off my shoulder.

"I think those are questions that only you can answer, Rick, but now you have to make a choice that'll decide the future of everyone. Will you go back and stop Kitty and Pheonix or will you stay here and be free of any suffering and pain? The choice is yours but be aware that any choice you make will change the outcome of what happens next," Charlie warned and I frowned at that before I thought about what to do next.

I had the opportunity to stay here and be free of pain, suffering, and tragedy while enjoying an eternity of everything this place had to offer, but I would basically be condemning all life on the planet to extinction if I decide to stay here so I didn't know what to do since I was very tempted to take the first option after losing the only thing that kept me going when I was alive.

It was at that moment that I recalled my father telling me that life won't be easy and I would have to make difficult choices once he was gone, but the most important thing is what I do next in my life that makes all the difference. After remembering him saying that before I lost him, I now knew what I had to do and I made my choice right there and then.

"I know what I need to do now...I'm going back because it's the right thing to do and to atone for my past mistakes," I decided with a look of determination and Charlie nodded with a grin.

"Good to hear...you know, you remind me of my friend back when we knew each other for about a year. Yeah, we've done things back then that we weren't proud of and nearly lost our humanity in the process, but it took one special little girl for us to see that we were more than what we saw ourselves as and we found our redemption in the end.

Don't ever forget, Rick, there will always be those that'll stand by you in the worst of times if you let go of the past and let them in because I think you'll be surprised," Charlie told me wisely and I saw that I was becoming translucent, which made my eyes widen in shock.

"Charlie, what's happening to me?!" I questioned in alarm.

"It's alright, Rick, you're just heading back so remember what I said and live your life with no regrets," Charlie said and hearing him say that calmed me down before I nodded with a smile and closed my eyes after feeling a great weight being lifted from my shoulders and finally letting go of the past that made me keep pushing everyone away.

* * *

My eyes shot open and I started coughing and hacking out the water that was still in my lungs while Catherine started crying in relief from seeing me breathing again, then I saw Butch and Seamus standing next to her with relieved sighs as I groaned from the experience of coming back from the dead.

"Kid, you're back...thank God. Don't ever scare us again because we thought we lost you for a second there!" Butch scolded as I carefully sat up.

"Sorry for making you guys worry so much-" I rasped and was cut off from saying anything else when Catherine proceeded to slap me across the face, causing me to yelp in pain as I clutched my cheek with a paw.

"Ow! What the hell, Catherine?!" I exclaimed defensively and noticed that she was trembling.

"Why?! Why did you try and kill yourself?! Did you lose so much faith in people that you had nothing left to live for?! Why the hell would you do something so Goddamn selfish?!" Catherine shouted in my muzzle and I looked away while I felt guilty for attempting to commit suicide.

"Because I lost the only thing that kept me going, which is getting my life back but you know what...I realize now that it wasn't much of a life to begin with and that I needed to move on from the past. I kept pushing people away because I was so afraid of going through another betrayal and that it felt easier at the time, but I've learned that I was only being selfish and that they were only trying to help.

I might never get my old life back but I can make something better with this new one I've been thrown into, with your help of course," I told everyone and they looked surprised to see the sudden change in me.

"What happened kid, did your near-death experience got you to see things differently?" Butch wondered and I smiled as I thought about what Charlie said.

"Let's just say that it took a certain someone for me to realize what an ass I've been," I said cryptically and they all look confused until I added, "Now, let's finish this."

"Damn straight, Diggs. Looks like things are changing for the better," Catherine remarked and I chuckled.

"That they are, and call me Rick," I said and everyone smiled as we left the tent and looked around for where Kitty could be setting up the link to the satellite while Butch activated the comm on his collar.

"HQ, we have located Catherine and Diggs," Butch reported and I heard Lou talking to him until they were finished chatting and now we were peering around a corner of the tent to see if we can find the satellite dish.

"Where the hell could Kitty be hiding that satellite dish?" Butch mumbled as we looked around.

"The thing's got to be enormous since you can't hide something like that in plain view," Catherine pointed out and I narrowed my eyes as I noticed that one of the rides looked off to me.

"Unless it was disguised as one of the rides...look at that one, doesn't it seem off to you?" I suggested as I gestured at a ride that strangely looks like a satellite dish as it spun with people enjoying themselves on it.

"It sure does," Catherine agreed.

"I'll say, nice work Rick," Butch complimented and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, pretty damn clever to disguise a satellite dish as an amusement park ride," Seamus pitched in and we all huddled up as we started to discuss a plan to stop that thing.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is get on top of that ride and disable the satellite dish before Kitty can active it," Butch told us and we nodded before heading to the ride and passing many people that were walking around.

* * *

I was whooping in glee as we were flying to the top of the ride, enjoying the flight as Butch was steering his jet pack to where Kitty was gawking up at us. Butch pushed a button and the jet engines disconnected until we dove down to the top of the ride.

"Hell yeah, I love this job!" I cheered as we dove down and activate our parachutes, landing onto the dish while Catherine kicked Paws during the landing and we all glared up at Kitty as she shot us a look of disbelief.

"Paws, kill them!" Kitty ordered as she climbed up to the antenna.

Paws grinned with a chuckle as he approached us menacingly and I stepped forward with hardened eyes as the others looked at me.

"You guys go and stop Kitty, I got this asshole," I said and the others looked taken aback at my declaration.

"Are you sure?" Catherine inquired in concern and I looked back with a reassuring smile.

"Definitely, and it'll be the perfect opportunity to get a little payback for getting my ass handed to me by him," I stated as the others sent me a single nod before they headed to the antenna and I glared back at Paws while we started circling each other and got closer.

"I'm going to kick your ass," I declared with a growl and proceeded to strike him with a solid hit, only to shout in pain as it felt like hitting a steel wall and I punched him again with my other front paw before I also screamed in pain and decided to kick him in the crotch until my eyes widened at hearing a pair of metal balls jingle.

"No," I gasped incredulously before Paws grabbed me by the neck and lifted me into the air with one paw while I struggled and kept hitting his arm, hearing metallic thumps as he sent me into the antenna with a solid punch and I choked at getting the breath knocked out of me.

Suddenly, I heard the dish starting up and looked to see that the others had stacked themselves up to try and shut off the machine but the red button Seamus slammed into wasn't a kill-switch and now we were doubly screwed if we didn't find a way to shut off the machine.

"You idiots, not every red button is a kill-switch so strap yourselves in because the real ride has begun!" Kitty shouted psychotically with an insane laugh as the dish fully formed and shot a green beam of light into the night sky while the others regrouped with me.

"Dammit, the signal's been fired and the satellite's uploading the Call of the Wild! Butch, come in! Talk to me!" I heard Lou calling out frantically through the comms as we were sliding across the dish with noises of alarm as the dish started spinning rapidly and we hit the edge just as Butch's radio chose the worst time to short out.

"Lou, come in...oh shit, we lost contact with HQ! Rick, any ideas?!" Butch asked me and I looked up at the antenna before spotting wires that appeared to be powering the device.

"If I can get up to those wires, I might be able to disconnect them and shut the machine down!" I shouted over the loud noise of the dish and Butch reached for his collar.

"Then take this, you'll be needing it!" Butch stated as he removed his collar and I simply smirked as I removed my collar and replaced it with Butch's before looking at Catherine.

"What do you say, Catherine? Feel like going for a ride?" I offered and Catherine smiled.

"Let's do this," Catherine declared and grabbed onto me as I held her torso, looked up at the wires, and activated the grappling hook, causing it to shoot up and attach to one of the pillars as we flew up and landed onto the pillar before we climbed up to the platform where Paws was waiting for us.

I snarled as I charged and lunged at him, latching my teeth onto his arm but he threw me away just as a ripping noise sounded out and I crashed into the railing until I noticed that I was holding his fur and synthetic flesh.

"What the hell?" I wondered in confusion until I saw Paws ripping off his fur and flesh, my eyes widening in shock as I saw a robot standing in his place and it roared at me.

"Like my new invention? It's amazing what you can do with a few spare parts and a determination to commit global genocide," Kitty said smugly as I stood up with a pained groan and Catherine grabbed her collar that was on the floor.

"Let's go, Rick," Catherine told me as she activated her grappling hook.

"Right behind you," I stated while also using my grappling hook and we zipped up to the side of the antenna while Kitty was looking frustrated.

"This is ridiculous because we're only seconds away from a word in chaos and you're too late to stop it!" Kitty declared as Catherine and I were climbing up to where she is.

"We're almost at the wires!" Catherine notified me but Butch's collar started sparking and my eyes widened in horror.

"Catherine, something's wrong with Butch's collar!" I alerted her and yelped as the grappling hook suddenly retracted back inside the collar, causing me to grip the nearby pole for my life as I felt terrified of falling to my death.

"Then it's time for plan b," Catherine declared as she let go of the antenna and grabbed me, forcing me to hold on as we swung around to the wires.

"Oh God, I hate plan b!" I screamed while we were approaching the wires.

"Okay, on my count! 3, 2, 1, jump!" Catherine instructed and I shouted in terror as I let go and fell to the wires before I slammed into the antenna.

"Holy shit! Eat your heart out, Indiana Jones!" I gasped and started laughing uncontrollably at what I just did while I looked down and saw many people on the ground staring up in disbelief as they recorded everything with their phones.

"That was your plan to stop me? When this is over, you will be all alone and the last to die so why are you still fighting?!" Kitty demanded as I looked up with a steely glare.

"Because I found something that finally keeps me going, a family and you or Pheonix will never take that away from me!" I declared as I grabbed the glowing blue wire and started pulling on it to rip it out while I saw Paws climbing up to stop me.

"You again, asshole?!" I exclaimed in disbelief as the robotic cat climbed up across from me and used his teeth to rip apart a steel bar that was in his way, then an idea sparked in my mind as I looked at the wire in my paws and smirked.

"You want something to bite on, then chew on this!" I shouted as I forced the wire into his mouth and electricity sparked everywhere as a red beam shot out of the dish and headed into space while Paws exploded and the dish shut down with Kitty shrieking in horror.

I climbed up to see Kitty looking horrified at seeing her plan falling apart and she sent me an unhinged expression that told me she's completely lost it.

"You bastard, nothing will stop me from killing you all, nothing!" Kitty rambled insanely as I tackled and pinned her down with a glare.

"You won't be hurting anyone ever again," I growled as I picked her up by the scruff with my mouth and carefully moved down the antenna just as the dish started exploding.

"Rick, the dish is going to explode!" Butch alerted me as we started running to escape, then we got down from the dish and it exploded with people clamoring and running from the sight.

Once we fled the amusement park, we arrived at the parking lot to see two black sedans waiting for us and a few men in suits got out as they approached us.

"Agents, good work stopping Kitty Galore so we'll take it from here," one of the men stated as Kitty was removed from my mouth and placed into a glass container as one of the others reached for his watch and activated something on it while they put on shades.

Suddenly, a bright flash appeared in the night sky and all the civilians stopped moving with dazed expressions while I and the others shielded our eyes from the flash with our arms, then the man took off their shades while I was completely confused by what just happened.

"What the hell did you do to all of them?" I wondered and one of the men looked at me stoically.

"Don't worry, everyone around the world that has no knowledge about the global task force had their memories altered so they'll never remember the events that occurred tonight," than man calmly explained as he and the others went to leave.

"Wait, who the hell are you people?" I questioned and the man looked back with a small smile.

"All I can say is that we're a special organization that deals in events you and your team aren't ready to know about," the man cryptically told me before he and the other men got into their cars and drove away.

"Okay...that was odd so mission accomplished I suppose," Catherine spoke up and we all nodded as we went to leave the area.

* * *

A/N Kitty has been stopped and the world is safe from global chaos but Phoenix is still out there so Rick's story is not over yet, just one more chapter and then I can officially call this story complete.

So, who do you all think those men in suits are? Well, I'm pretty sure you all have an idea who they are and I'm not spoiling the surprise so what they're wearing, the cars they're driving, and the device they used to alter the memories of everyone in the world should give you a pretty good indication of who they are.

Let me know what you all think about this chapter and stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

DOG HQ, Location classified, 2010.

After Kitty had been taken away by those men in suits, we headed back to HQ and Lou congratulated us for a job well done before telling me that the Lab's chief geneticist had the results of my blood work and was waiting to speak to me, making me feel apprehensive since some small part of me was hoping that Kitty lied to screw with my head and there was a way to change me back.

I had left Lou's office and headed to the Lab until the very person that waiting for me nodded once I entered the Lab.

"Good to see you, Mr. Diggs," the woman greeted and I sat down in front of her with a pensive expression.

"You too...so, did you find a way to reverse what Pheonix did to me?" I inquired hesitantly and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach when she looked at me with a sympathetic expression.

"I've analyzed your blood work and I've discovered that the serum they injected you with had fully integrated with your genetic code in a way that there's no reversing it without killing you...to make it simple, the changes are permanent and there's no way to change you back.

I'm sorry, I tried my best to find a solution but whoever made this compound ensured that there was no way to reverse it. I know that's not what you wanted to hear and I'm sorry you had to find out," the woman apologized and I smiled solemnly as I looked up at her.

"It's alright...I had my suspicions and wanted to hear it from you so thank you for telling me," I said as I went to leave.

I left the Lab and headed to the indoor grassy field, where I sat down and looked up at the holographic night sky just as Catherine approached and sat down next to me.

"Hey, I take it she didn't give you the good news?" Catherine asked and I sighed.

"Yeah, it turns out that whatever the hell Pheonix did to me, they ensured that there was no way for me to become human again...I guess I was hoping that Kitty was wrong and there was a small chance I could be human again, but it just wasn't meant to be," I explained while feeling depressed and Catherine rested a paw on my shoulder.

"Rick, I'm very sorry you had to find out something like that," Catherine told me and I looked at her.

"You don't need to apologize, I suppose that I've already accepted that there's no getting back what I've lost and I needed to hear it from an expert in science," I reassured quietly and we stared at each other for what seems to be hours until I snapped out of it and cleared my throat out of embarrassment.

"Anyway, Pheonix is still out there so we should focus on finding them," I changed the subject while my face felt hot and Catherine nodded awkwardly as we stood up and left the room.

* * *

A few weeks have passed by and everyone put their full attention to finding Pheonix by combing through the entire criminal underworld until we eventually found a lead on where their hidden bases were and we systematically took out nearly all of them while arresting many members and freeing the test subjects. Now, we had finally located Pheonix's main base in the Himalayan mountains and were raiding the place with Navy SEALs, SAS, and Spetsnaz soldiers while Pheonix operatives were shooting at us and trying to take us down.

Butch and the rest of us stayed back and let them do their jobs while the allied soldiers were clearing the base from top to bottom, then we got the all-clear from them and headed inside to see a few Pheonix operatives dead and most of them restrained with zip-ties while we arrived at the Director's office to see him forced to his feet after the allied soldiers arrested him. The soldiers were about to escort him out but I raised a paw and the gesture made them stop as I approached the man who was responsible for destroying my life.

"Do you know who I am?" I questioned with a cold glare and the man scoffed.

"You're just a damn mutt so how the hell should I know?" the man mocked and I chuckled darkly as I recognized his voice as the one I heard on the intercom after I was kidnapped and woke up strapped to that Godforsaken table.

"It figures that you wouldn't remember me...I'm that San Francisco police detective you had your men kidnap and experiment on, only you decided to toss me away like garbage after your little brainwashing program failed to work on me," I told him and his eyes widened in realization at what I just said.

"You're the failed test subject...I'm surprised, I didn't think you survived," the man mumbled in surprise.

"Well, I did and how ironic it is that I brought down your Agency when you tried to turn me into a loyal soldier...you're a disgrace to your country and I hope the founder of Pheonix is burning in hell," I growled and the man started thrashing in outrage while the two SEAL operatives kept a firm grip on his arms to make sure he didn't get loose.

"Don't you dare talk about my great-grandfather in such a manner!" the man shouted and I was silent for a few seconds until I chuckled bitterly

"So, the founder of Pheonix is your great-grandfather? Heh, the rotten apple really doesn't fall far from the tree...get him out of here, I don't want to look at this sick bastard anymore," I said and the two SEAL operatives forced the man out of his office while he was swearing at me and vowing to get revenge once he breaks out of prison.

After his yells faded once he was out of my line of sight, I let out a huge sigh of relief since this nightmare was finally over and I can try and adjust to my new life but one problem I needed to deal with is finding someplace to live because I was officially homeless and didn't want to live on the streets anymore. It was then that a certain person came to mind and I perked up since he would take care of me if his wife was alright with it.

* * *

Once we had made it back to HQ, Lou told me that due to my actions in helping to stop Kitty and Pheonix, I was made an honorary member of DOG and that he wished me well with my new promotion. I had spoken to Lou about my idea and he was alright with it as long as I didn't reveal our secret to the man I was going to stay with, then I left the base and arrived at my destination after moving through the streets of the city.

I watched the house that had a mailbox with the name Larson on it and I spotted Shane's car parked next to the curb, which told me that he was home and I saw him leaving the house in his pajamas and robe as he headed to the sidewalk and picked up the morning newspaper. As he was currently looking through the mailbox and getting the mail, I quietly padded across the street while he was about to head back to the house and I barked to get his attention just before he turned around in confusion and looked down to see me.

"Hey, boy, what're you doing here all alone?" Shane wondered as he knelt in front of me and checked my neck.

"Hmm, you have a collar but no ID tag so where did you come from? Did you get separated from your owner? Well, let me see if I can find out who your owner is," Shane said as he stood up and patted his leg in a gesture for me to follow him.

We headed to the house and Shane had me wait outside in the backyard while he talked to his wife, who was understandably hesitant with me being in the house since she was concerned that I was a stray and might hurt the baby but Shane made a few calls on the phone and told her that there were no missing dogs that matched my description and she reluctantly agreed to let me stay on the condition that I was to get checked out by the vet for any problems which Shane agreed to.

Later in the day, I was checked out by the vet and she didn't find any problems while also having Shane do paperwork so that he could adopt me and I was implanted with an RFID chip, which stung but it was nothing compared to dying and I had my collar outfitted with a tag that had my last name on it before we headed back to my new home and had a dog house built for me. A few days later, Shane and his wife were having a barbecue and I approached the baby's stroller while she was sleeping, then I proceeded to pull up the blanket and Shane's wife chuckled at the cute sight.

"Looks like someone's made a new best friend," Shane remarked with a grin and his wife cut up a small piece of meat before tossing it at me, then I snapped it up as they looked at each other.

"He's so gentle with the baby...I suppose that you made the right decision by bringing him into our house and convincing me to let him stay. So, what'd you name him?" Shane's wife asked and Shane's eyes misted over slightly.

"Diggs...I named him Diggs," Shane answered quietly and his wife looked at him in surprise.

"Oh honey, are you sure?" Shane's wife inquired in concern and he nodded.

"Yeah, I just want to keep his memory alive and I'm sure he would've wanted that," Shane stated and his wife leaned against him.

"I know that wherever he is, he's finally happy and having a good time," Shane's wife told him and they headed to the table while I noticed a squirrel next to my house, the animal acting strange like an animatronic as it headed into the dog house and I followed it.

As I entered the dog house, the squirrel turned around and before my eyes, it spoke with Sam's voice coming out of it as I paid attention to what he had to say.

"Agent Diggs, there's an emergency that requires your attention and should you decide to accept this mission, it will be revealed at HQ. This recording will self destruct in ten seconds," Sam stated and my eyes widened before I dropped to the ground the squirrel blew up as I shielded my head.

Once it was over, I stood up and stared at the area where the squirrel used to be and started smirking as I pulled a nail down that acted as a hidden lever, causing a console to appear and I activated the floor elevator. I dropped down landed into the hover pod that was waiting for me and I moved the lever as the seat belt strapped me in, then the pod zipped forward and I cheered at the thrilling ride that would've made me sick to my stomach as it zoomed through the tunnel and arrived at HQ.

I got out and used the paw scanner to open the door, heading in and my eyes widened when I saw humans and dogs rushing around with looks of urgency as I approached the others that were watching the large screen that was flickering.

"What the hell is going on?" I questioned with a serious expression, though I noticed a male human with black hair and brown eyes as he was standing next to us with a grim look.

"We don't know, our firewall's been breached and everyone in HQ's scrambling to locate the source of the signal so that they can trace it and shut down whoever's responsible," Lou explained while I was shocked.

"Someone hacked in? How is that possible because HQ's firewalls are state of the art," I pointed out and the man looked at me.

"There's only one psychopath that's capable of doing that but he's currently...oh God," the man gasped in horror as his eyes widened in realization and the screen flickered to show Mr. Tinkles sitting in a beach chair while the background was sunny with palm trees and a beach.

"Oh crap, not him," Peek whimpered as Mr. Tinkles smirked

"Greetings everyone, did you think that hellhole could hold me forever? You should know by now that no prison will ever hold me so I'm going to enjoy this little game of ours...come and get me, if you dare," Mr. Tinkles taunted and laughed insanely just as the screen flickered back to normal.

"Okay everyone, we have a code red situation and need to work fast. I tried to contact the facility under Alcatraz but there was no response, which tells me that we might be looking at more than one escapee so everyone gear up and get ready to move out," the man ordered and I raised a paw to get his attention.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I inquired and the man cleared his throat.

"Sorry, my name is Kyle Brody, Director of Field Operations and you must be the human that was turned into a dog by a rogue agency," Kyle introduced as I nodded and looked at the others.

"Alright, everyone, we have a lot of work to do so we need to get ready to leave," I announced but Butch shook his head.

"You're not going anywhere," Butch refused and I shot him a look of disbelief.

"Why the hell not?!" I exclaimed and Butch smirked as he made a placating gesture.

"The reason why is because you don't have your new collar, Agent," Butch clarified as Peek held out a new collar for me to take, prompting me to grab it and I replaced my old collar with it while I clipped the ID tag on it and people started clapping.

"Everyone ready to go?" Lou asked and we all nodded.

"Alright, everyone on me while Tac-teams are gearing up so let's move out!" Kyle ordered and we all headed to the exit while I was smiling with a determined expression.

"Let's go kick some ass," I declared as we left the base.

I knew that I'll never get my old life back, but I just know that the future was looking brighter for me with these friends by my side...no, not friends but a family because, for me, it's a dog's life and who knows what the future will hold for me. Until I figure that out, I've finally found a place to call home.

* * *

A/N Here we are people, the end of It's a Dog's Life and what happens next will be up to you to figure out since Rick faced his demons and moved on from his past, even getting a family and a home while maybe some romantic feelings are stirring inside him for Catherine.

Well, it's been a long road for Rick and now I can officially say that this story is complete, so let me know what you think of the final chapter and stay tuned.


End file.
